I have a last wish!
by Aria Ketsel
Summary: When Delia died she left her last wish on her son's shoulders, but that last wish has become a curse for Ash's life after his loved ones cruel betrayal. Follow Ash as he struggles to fulfill her mother's last wishes while he lives for his only loved ones, his pokemons but is he truly alone? Poke, Advance, Pearl and Rayshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a last wish!**

…...

 **Hello my meticulous riders of imaginations. This is a betrayal fic. with Ash centered plot. Here Ash will be portrayed very powerful with eventual harem in the later chapters of the story.**

 **WARNING 1: There will be serious Paul and Drew bashing, so their lovers are kindly requested to leave right now!**

 **WARNING 2: Lemons, character death, blood and violence will be there so please go for it only when you are as per the rating.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon or its characters but the story's mine.**

….

(6:00 a.m., An unknown island situated at the very west of the Shaumuti islands, on the peak of the Cold Volcano)

It was a gloomy morning, as the clouds roared in the sky and the icy cold water was coming down in the grief of what happened today 6 years ago.

"Buddy you're thinking about it again?" A cute little yellow mouse asked his best friend. The mouse was a Pikachu who was also the starter Pokémon of his best friend. But as they say 'Appearances can be deceptive.' This little creature was respected as one of the most powerful creature even among the legendries.

"Nothing can skip you before reaching me isn't it Pikapal?" The yellow rodent rolled his cold eyes which can even bring shiver down the spines of Ho-oh the great.

"Come on Ash they were just some slutty bitches and dickless bastards who decided to do what they did. And look at the bright side of it, we are now the strongest in the whole world, not even all the EX-CHAMPIONS together can match your strength even when confronted all together, precisely you've achieved your very first and original dream now. You're now 'THE POKEMON MASTER' 'THE BLACK'. 'To be the very best' wasn't that your dream back then." The rodent tried to lift up the spirits of his best friend.

"NO PIKACHU THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG! IT WAS NOT MY DREAM IT WAS THE DREAM OF A NOVICE CAREFREE 10 YEAR OLD BOY WHO WAS READY TO GIVE HELP TO ANY POOR OR HELPLESS SOUL WANDERING ON THIS PLANET SEEKING ANY KIND OF HELP WITH GOOD INTENTIONS. IT WAS THE DREAM OF THE BOY WHO LOVED HIS 'FRIENDS' AND 'FAMILY' MORE THAN HIS OWN LIFE. IT WAS THE DREAM OF THAT RECKLESS BOY WHO SAVED THEIR AND THEIR POKEMONS' ASSES MORE NUMBER OF TIMES THAN ONE CAN COUNT. IT WAS THE DREAM OF THAT DENSE BOY WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH A CERTAIN BLUE HAIRED WHORE AND WAS SADLY MISTAKEN BY HER MEANINGLESS WORDS THAT SHE LOVED HIM BACK BUT ALL SHE CARED ABOUT WAS TO FIND ANY KIND OF POWERFUL INCUBUS TO JUST FUCK HER CUNT TILL THE END. BUT STILL THAT TRAINER THOUGHT TO LET IT GO IF SHE CHOSE SOMEONE ELSE OVER HIM FOR THE SAKE OF HER HAPPINESS. THE LEAST THEY ALL COULD HAVE DONE WAS JUST UTTER A FEW WORDS OF SUPPORTS ATLEAST THE DAY HIS MOTHER WAS KILLED BUT THEY LASHED HIM OUT OF HIS OWN HOME AFTER HE BECAME ORPHAN SAYING THAT HE HIMSELF KILLED HIS MOTHER WITHOUT EVEN CONSIDERING ANYTHING BECAUSE THE SAME INCUBUS BUTTED IN THEIR MIND HIS BIG LOAD OF LIES WHICH THEY ACCEPTED WHOLEHEARTEDLY LEAVING THE BOY THERE TO DIE….. THAT BOY ….. THAT BOY DIED ON THAT DAY 6 YEARS AGO AND THEN BLACK WAS BORN. NOW LOOK AT ME PIKACHU AM I THE ONE WHO DREAMED TO BECOME A POKEMON MASTER." The boy shouted being totally engulfed in a pure demonic black aura. His eyes were wide open with rage and his pupils were red in the most scary way which was enough cower even as emotionless Pokémon as Regigagas. His long raven hairs were flowing in upward direction which was making him look like a devil thirsty for BLOOD AND REVENGE.

But Pikachu was no simple Pokémon he didn't even flinch at tone of his voice or his appearance. He simply stated jokingly, "No but you may consider to simmer down you wouldn't want to destroy this place too….. would you?" He moved his paw all around the island which was all visible from the place they were standing right now.

The man chuckled. All the negative aura left him instantly when he heard those words from his lifelong partner. He again started to look towards the horizon with a heavy sigh and said, "I know Pikachu I cannot remain pissed off in front of you for a long time but even a blind can tell that there is no similarity between Ash Ketchum and me."

The pokemon who was now on his shoulder sighed and after a pregnant silence said, "That may be true Ash but any one with enough common senses can also state that you still care and love your pokemons like your own family, just like you used to."

"Thank you pal …. But this is the least I can do for you all. You all should know that whatever sanity is still left in me is due to you all only." The man said smiling at his little friend's statement. The man was nothing he was before. He stood 6'2" tall with broad shoulders and a swollen up chest. He was wearing a black colored sweat full T-shirt and a blue worn out jeans which were all soaking wet due to the heavy downpour. His long raven hairs which were spiky and long enough to give him a dangerous look. His eyes were now darkest brown which were capable of making the children wet their pants with their cold gaze. His face was nothing but utterly handsome but still wore the dead look that could easily be misunderstood as lifeless as a stone. This man was nothing sort of the person near whom you would like to joke around.

"What made you think you even have any kind of sanity left in yourself?" The yellow rodent asked as soon as he jumped from his friend's shoulder and then smirked.

"Oh yeah …" He said as he started to chase after him and began to jump from one boulder to another on the top of that Volcano with a speed which was not even possible to acquire by any normal being.

'Ok you two stop playing around and come back to the cave. Breakfast's ready!' A very sweet feminine voice said in their heads but the threatening was clear in her words.

Not wanting to be attacked by any kind of psychic attack any time soon. They quickly rushed towards the cave almost instantly …. Almost ….

(Time skip - 8:00 a.m., In a cave built in the Cold Volcano)

'May I know the reason of your late arrival?' The voice rang again in their heads as they were being held in the air dangerously upside down with a strong psychic force.

"Gardevoir please let us down right now there is a very injured Lucario in this pokeball which needs medical attention immediately?" Ash said moving his eyes towards the pokeball which he held in his hand.

The shiny Gardevoir which had all red strokes on her body instead of green dropped the Psychic attack immediately and went to check the pokeball being held in his MASTER's hand.

She tapped the pokeball and indeed a very injured looking female shiny Lucario which had the same red color instead of black on her body, but that was not the only thing she had, she also had very deep gashes, bruises, burns and wounds on her body most of them were fresh but some looked like they were more than years old. She immediately levitated her body and with her psychic powers and placed it on the recently prepared bed of leaves and Sunflora's petals for herself. She began treating her with her healing powers and some natural medicinal herbs.

When Ash got onto his feet still feeling a little dizzy due to the sudden fall from the Psychic attack. As soon as he regained his senses back to normal he rushed towards the bed and crouched beside the Gardevoir. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked in a very worried tone. Gardevoir looked at his master in a very calm and composed look. 'She is hurt very badly not only physically but also mentally but she will make a complete recovery in a few weeks physically, but how much time it will take to overcome her mental trauma I don't know.' She said telepathically. But very soon she noticed blood stain on his master's back where the clothes were torn apart. She made a very strange hissing sound and the yelled telepathically in his head, 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK MASTER!'. "Oh don't worry Gardevoir it's nothing you go back to sleep after you're done I will stay here beside her. 'NO YOU DON'T MASTER, LIE DOWN ON YOUR BED IMMEDIATELY, AND LET ME CHECK YOUR WOUNDS!' She commanded. The yellow rodent who was enjoying the scene in front of him for quite a sometime snickered at the irony of her command.

Ash who wasn't paying much attention to her and didn't respond with anything. He was worried as hell for the Shiny Lucario. This ticked her off even further. She once again used her psychic attack and levitated him in the air and afterwards his T-shirt got removed on its own. "Wo… woah… What are you doing Gardevoir?" He almost yelled. But she ignored her master's blabbering and laid him on his belly on his own bed which she herself prepared with twigs, fine leaves and Roselia's petals.

As soon as the back of his master came completely into the vision of the Psychic Grass type pokemon she gasped along with several other pokemons who were witnessing the scene in front of them. The raven color haired trainer had not only a huge gash on his back clearly obtained from an overpowered slash attack but also burnt marks which were clearly from hyper beam. It was swollen and blood was gushing out from it like a small brook. 'WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?' Gardevoir yelled as tears were threatening to come out from her eyes. Ash saw her expression and thought, "If only she knew my real secret ….". This thought caused him to shudder a little from inside but he maintained his calm demeanor.

"Me and Ash were racing upto the cave, I was using quick attack to match Ash's speed as usual but soon I thought that I advanced my speed that is why I am winning because Ash was neither in front of me nor beside me so I thought he must be behind me, but very soon I realized he is not even behind him this gave me an instant idea something's wrong, I looked behind very soon I heard a commotion at the other side of the volcano. I reached there as soon as possible and I saw a pack of 20 Ursaring attacking Ash in the fit of their rage. They were not listening to any of his commands or pleas but I noticed that Ash's back was turned on them and they were constantly attacking him. I hit all of them with a loose thunderbolt which made them to come back to their senses. They bowed their head in guilt and apology, and then as I was very pissed off at that moment they scrammed up for their dear lives. As soon as I got near him I discovered that Ash was actually protecting her while using his own body as a cover." As his master was not showing any signs or intentions of answering Gardevoir's the yellow rodent explained the situation and himself while pointing towards the shiny Lucario.

And the hell broke loose. 'THOSE BASTARDS HOW DARE THEY HIT MASTER, LEAVE ATTACKING HOW COULD THOSE FILTHY BEARS EVEN DARE TO TOUCH MASTER, I WILL SEND THEM TO THE WORLD OF PAIN RIGHT NOW AND THEY WILL BEG FOR THEIR SORRY OF A LIFE' Gardevoir screamed being surrounded by a dangerous psychic aura. "Please don't Gardevoir it was never their fault I never showed them my face and as Pikachu said they were in the fit of their rage, and afterall why shouldn't they it is their mating season and they misunderstood me as an intruder in their territory and privacy, and afterall I will also be angry if someone distracts me while I am confessing my love to my beloved." Ash finished his statement jokingly. Everyone laughed at Ash's little joke but Gardevoir's face turned completely red as she turned her back towards her master to hide her blush. Ash stared at Gardevoir in a confused manner whereas Pikachu and the others sighed, mainly due to two important reasons; First thinking that how many times they have to tell Gardevoir that the dream which she have is not practically possible; Secondly thinking that their friend is still far away from the feeling of love.

After calming herself down Gardevoir started treating his master's injuries and without even uttering a single word Ash allowed her to treat his wounds thinking about the day when he met her.

(Flashback)(5 years ago)(Mount Silver)

The whole atmosphere was filled with the cries of pokemon testing their attacks and skills in the harsh climate of Mount Silver. Ash has brought all his pokemon to become strong and full of endurance at the top of Mount Silver. This was the chilliest time of the year, and all of his pokemon were working very hard to atleast endure the natural blizzard completely while having their battles. Ash has made Glalie the incharge for all of the training to ensure everyone's safety. Being a dragon type Gible was having the most trouble in adapting this kind of environment, hence Ash was giving him his own sweet alone time and care to him for training.

'Please ….. Someone …. Please help'

A weak psychic voice rang in his head. "Did you hear that Gible?" Ash asked his small dragon. "Gi ble …." He nodded his head in affirmation.

Without even thinking a moment he ran towards the source of the voice. When he reached at a clearing at the bottom of the mountain his eyes widened in utter shock. It was a heart wrenching scene, A body of a Gallede covered with blood and burns was lying infront of him. A Gardevoir who also was covered in blood was merely standing in front of a shiny Kirlia with a protective field around both of them, 2 Tyranitars were standing, infront of them firing Hyperbeam continuously, behind them 2 men in black uniforms were standing there laughing maniacally.

"What do you say Jack how much longer this bitch can hold on?" One of them said with a smug look on his face as soon as their laughing simmered down.

"Maybe 30 to 40 seconds more buddy … and after that we will take our reward ….. ofcourse after ending this bitch's worthless life … afterall we are that much kind to help her to get rid of her suffering." The other one said and after that both of them again started laughing maniacally.

"STOP THIS INSANITY RIGHT NOW"

They both turned to see the face of the intruder in their blissful time.

"Look pretty boy we are most wanted pokemon poachers in the whole Jhoto region so if you care for the lives your pokemon and your own you will move your ass out of here." He responded with a smug look but as soon as he saw his eyes the smug look on his face disappeared. Ash eyes were no longer auburn colored as they were a second ago they were totally red with a red aura surrounding his body.

"Tyranitar turn around and fire your Hyperbeam at that boy." The two large dark type dinosaurs complied immediately what the poachers said. After the hyperbeam died down both of the men sighed, but, as soon as the smoke cleared they saw that the boy was still standing there with a death glare. He sent a wave of aura which sent both of the Tyranitars off their feet. Very soon something sparked on the necks of the two beasts, after looking at that point minutely Ash noticed two collars on their neck which certainly were forcing the two beasts to follow the commands of these minions. Ash channeled his aura in his hands quickly forming two red aura spheres and then he sent those aura spheres towards the collars of those two dark type beasts. Immediately the collars got destroyed and fell on the ground. As soon as the beasts were back to their real senses, they quickly hurried back towards the forest.

Now as that was settled Ash suddenly remembered about the injured Gardevoir he turned his gaze towards her, he saw that she had collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion and loss of blood and the shiny Kirlia was crying continuously beside her. This enraged him more than ever the color of aura around his body and his eyes turned dark purple from blood red. He looked towards the two men who were now sweating profusely and were ready to wet their pants.

"YOU! BOTH OF YOU DID THIS! PEOPLE LIKE YOU HARM POKEMON AND WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THEIR EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS UNIVERSE! SO BE GONE!" Ash shouted in an unearthly voice. By this time all of Ash's and other wild pokemons have heard the commotion and they all were gathered around them with feared and worried expressions. Ash again channeled aura into his hands but now there were no aura spheres but instead some kind of 2 purplish small hand length swords. The 2 men who were now scared to death started to back off and suddenly started to run with all of their might. But suddenly Ash appeared infront of them in a flash.

"FAREWELL … YAAHHHHH …" Ash yelled and then with a swift slashed both of them on their chest at same time. Their bodies soon burst out in million blue sparkling pieces.

Suddenly he made a run towards the merely breathing Gardevoir who was right now crawling towards the dead body of the Gallede while the shiny Kirlia just stood there watching everything in horror, she was no more crying, perhaps due to the fact she can't cry anymore, or perhaps she so flabbergasted and horrified due to the display of power by Ash that she forgot about her own grief. As soon as Ash reached infront of the Gardevoir he sat down on the blood drenched ground and shifted her head on his lap.

Gardevoir looked at him with grateful eyes. Ash's aura suddenly changed its color from purple to gloomy yellow. 'Human …. Please … can you carry me upto my love's body' She said telepathically in her shaky voice. He quickly nodded and did what he was told to do. He laid her beside the Gallede's lifeless body. Gardevoir reached for Gallede's hand and put it in hers. She shed some tears of grief for the love of her life when she suddenly felt 2 drops on her forehead. She shifted her gaze and found her daughter sitting beside her head weeping silently again. She wiped the tears of her daughter with her blood stained free hand and then looked towards Ash, who seemed to be in huge amount of pain. This expression of his face confused her. 'Why this human seems so much in pain as if he is hurt badly ….. or as if he was losing one of his own family members?' She then looked into his heart and got surprised. 'This human has the purest and totally untainted heart and soul…. Could it be …. Could this be …. The great chosen one …' She then peeped into his heart once more only to get her assumptions affirmed. She then gave satisfied smile and then tried to chuckle, but alas! What came from her moth was a painful gasp. 'I never expected that when I will send a telepathic wave asking for help… the great chosen one will himself come for rescue….. O great chosen one my time has come …. But could do me a last favor… Could you …. Take care and protect my daughter after I am gone …. Will you do that much to me ….. Accept her as one of the member of your family …. Accept her as one of your pokemon …. Please.' She begged Ash telepathically. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. This was all so familiar with this feeling … this is how it happened the last time ….. This how his mother died … He wanted to yell, to tell her that she is going to be alright, he will somehow save her…. But in between his trail of thoughts suddenly the body lying on his lap besides the Gallede's body went limp … the occasional ups and downs of her chest stopped ….. it was then he realized ….. he could do nothing … she is no more.

Meanwhile the shiny Kirlia never heard anything her mother said ….. she was weeping bitterly already …. But as soon as she saw her mother's body going limp she started wailing …. She never even guessed in her worst nightmare that one day she will become ….an orphan. Her thinking capability was going blank that is why when Ash enveloped her into an empathetic hug, she didn't resist, instead, she cried and cried into his chest until she also became unconscious.

As soon as she also went limp in his arm Ash's angry aura flared up again, first it was scarlet in color, then it became deep violet, but after that what frightened every pokemon present there was his aura then became pitch black in color carrying the message of hatred, pure hatred, not towards the poachers, not towards human kin, but someone else….

"AAAAARRRRRRCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ….. YOU ARE SITTING IN YOUR OWN DIMENSINS … PLAYING DIRTY GAMES LIKE THIS ONE WITH THE LIVES OF PEOPLE LIKE ME AND HER ….. YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY …. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS … JUST LIKE THIS MY MOTHER ALSO DIED ….. SHE DIED IN HANDS OF THOSE SCUM … AND FROM THERE ON I AM LIVING A LIFE WHICH IS NOTHIG BUT A JOKE …. BUT NO MORE FUN FOR YOU ARCEUS … NO MORE FUN FOR YOU …. YOU ARE THE CREATOR OF THE THIS WORLD WHERE YOU PLAY WITH YOUR ITTY – BITTY PUPPETS ISN'T IT … BUT NOW I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOUR WORLD COMES CRASHING DOWN ….. MY MOTHER AND FRIENDS WERE MY WORLD AND HER PARENTS WERE HER'S … NOW I WILL DESTROY YOUR WORLD …. I WILL DESTROY THIS POKEMON WORLD ….."

After spatting these venomous words he raised his hands up near his chest, palms facing towards each other, with a wide gap between, and suddenly an aura sphere of the same color of his body's aura began forming In between, it began growing larger in size as Ash slowly moved his hands apart, Ash stopped when it was a sphere of about 40 cm in diameter, he then raised his hands above his head, palms facing towards the sky and then again the aura sphere began to grow in size and very soon it was of a huge sphere which was atleast 4 m in diameter. The pokemon standing around were very frightened they all started to run, fly, teleport etc. for their dear lives, all except Ash's own pokemon, it was not that they were not frightened, no absolutely it's not the case sir, they were as frightened as to shit right there, they were yelling their respective cries from a safe distance (which was pretty much about 2-3 m far), but they didn't have enough courage to go further near him even his Pikachu was not courageous enough to go nearer to him, but the bond of all of their friendship was far too strong to leave their 'lethal' friend to his own fate, whatever it may be, because they cared for him, because they pitied on him, because they wanted him, because they loved him, and they can't just leave him as ungrateful heartless creatures, they can't do it, they can't leave him as the only one who showered love on them in every possible way, he was the only human they will ever be bonded to in their own lifetime and if possible they wished the same for their next lives.

"SEE THE DESTRUCTION WHICH YOU YOURSELF BESTOWED UPON … AND IF YOU REALLY DO CARE … COME ON … COME AND END MY EXCUSE OF A LIFE RIGHT NOW …."

'STOP IT ASH! STOP IT MY …. Friend'

This telepathic psychic voice in his head prevented the HUGE black aura sphere to grow further ….. he couldn't help but feel a sense of presence of a huge psychic energy source nearby ….. he haven't felt this much ENERGY for a time which seems to be eternity .. but he knew who this was and hence he looked at the source of that voice ….. and only one were word came from his mouth .

"Mewtwo…."

"Yes Ash it's me Mewtwo ….. I see you are suffering from the same kind of hatred from which you yourself got me rid of ….."Mewtwo said without making an eye contact …

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ash snapped at him being mildly confused.

Mewtwo then sighed frustratingly then he said, "Ash you might remember how you helped me on Mt. Quena … But what you don't remember that it was not the first time you helped me there….. But I was so caught up to the shame of the deed I performed the first time that I made you all forget about it …. But now I think it's time to return those memories ….."

And suddenly with a whole new feeling a train of memories started running infront of his eyes …. Receiving an invitation from a Dragonite …. Going to the port …The storm …. meeting Miranda … Going to New Island …. Getting escorted to the main hall by Nurse Joy in a totally disguised attire ….. Meeting with Mewtwo … Battle and introductions between the clones and the original evolutionary lines of Kanto starters ….. Mewtwo's claim on world domination …. Battle between the originals and all the other clones … Mew coming for his rescue when he got attacked by Mewtwo ….. battle between Mewtwo and Mew ….. Pikachu denying to battle his clone … and in the end he himself getting killed between the attacks of two super-powered legendary pokemon … and at last getting brought back to life by the tears of pokemon clones and originals alike.

"Now you see Ash, I was also once in the slavery of anger, angst and hatred that I wanted to destroy this beautiful world, but you made me realize that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are, and from that day onwards that has become the motto, the morale of my life, and Ash the most important thing is that you were the person who made me realize that, you the only human I trust, the only human everyone in the pokemon world can trust, the only person whom I can call a friend … so please stop it friend ….. stop it if not for my request atleast listen to the requests of your only family … listen to your pokemon my friend …"

Ash looked around and saw all of his pokemon yelling to him to stop, he saw even Kirlia has woken up again and she was looking at him with a horrified expression as soon as he looked at her a different kind of angelic voice rang in hi head.

'Please … Please stop …'

He sighed heavily then turned towards Mewtwo and said, "You're right Mewtwo, I was being totally dickhead selfish person …. I am sorry guys …. Sorry to everyone I was overtaken by my emotions and anger … Please forgive me".

As soon as those words escaped from his mouth the black aura of hatred surrounding his body disappeared and an azure colored aura engulfed his body, and very slowly it changed into fluorescent orange mixed with slight amount of yellow colored aura, showing his feelings which were shame and pure ….. despair.

He turned towards his pokemons without meeting them in their eyes. "I'm really sorry … for my inacceptable behavior … please forgive me guys…". Suddenly he was met with happy cries of his pokemons simply stating that they are just happy that he is back to normal and there is no need to ask for forgiveness. He lifted his head and what he saw in their eyes melted his heart, there were true feelings in their eyes and honest happiness. Tears started flowing from his eyes and on that very particular day he recognized his true family and the meaning of the word 'FAMILY'. That person who was unable to find that word in the human society found it strangely among the pokemons, his pokemons and pokemons of world were his family his one and only big happy family, he took an oath that day he will protect his family from any kind of despair and sadness, he will strive hardest in his life just to ensure eternal happiness for his pokemons, his 'true family', one which sticks together always.

He turned again towards Mewtwo and said, "What to do with this aura sphere Mewtwo, if not world it is strong and big enough to destroy three times bigger city than Saffron city." Mewtwo chuckled along with other pokemons but then after wearing a serious enough expression he gestured towards Mt. Silver and said, "True enough and Mt. Silver will be able to withstand that amount of power….. but it will also be turned into rubble after that."

"But what about you, my pokemon and all other pokemon living here." Ash interrupted Mewtwo in between having deadly serious and a very worried expression on his face.

"Always selfless as ever I see Ash, you are not worried what will happen to you while the explosion, but rather you are worried about mine and other pokemon's well-being, well there's no oddity in you being yourself I guess…" Mewtwo stopped in mid-sentence to chuckle a little bit. "…. Worry not Ash I will right now teleport all of your pokemons with other pokemon in a second to an island in the west of Shaumuti islands which has almost totally no life except the plants and trees, and, immediately after that I will stand by your side and will not allow even a speck of dust land on you from that nasty explosion." Mewtwo completed his sentence proudly.

Ash chuckled grimly and disappointment rushed on his face, but he said nothing.

Mewtwo noticed those features on his face and frowned he wanted to ask the reason behind that but chose to rather read his mind afterall he wasn't the world's strongest psychic just for nothing. But when he read his mind he was left totally gobsmacked, dumbfounded and devastated all at once. 'How could he …. How could he possibly want it so much … this can't be right ….. then why not until now … there's no fear in his heart then why ….. no I must find the reason …'. Hence he went over his memories and what he saw there filled his heart with pure rage, hate and fury as well as a very great amount of shame and respect. 'He went through so much and Arceus didn't even told me he did this to his life and he is just here because of his mother's last wish….' But Mewtwo was brought back from his trance of thoughts into reality by Ash.

"Hey if you are done with going through my mind and memories then please do tell me when can I get rid of this sphere of destruction ….. my hands are going numb staying in this position you know."

Mewtwo hung his head in shame and said, "I'm sorry Ash I went through your memories without your consent and I'm sorry for everything you went through…..".

"No need Mewtwo …. No need … don't make me feel even more pathetic than I already am …. guess Arceus tricked you to come here without even telling you the reason of my fury huh …. Anyways now may I throw it on Mt. Silver already ….."

"Go ahead." Mewtwo responded not even knowing what else to say.

And hence hell broke loose when it collided to the mountain, there was a blinding light and when it died down Ash saw he and Mewtwo was covered with some kind of psychic safeguard. He saw towards the victim place of the 'sphere of destruction', as he called it before, and where once stood a sky touching mountain was turned into a huge crater at least ten kilometers in diameter and atleast 2 kilometers deep. He turned towards Mewtwo who was staring at the crater in awe. "Let's get to the island of yours Mewtwo." Mewtwo turned towards him still too stunned to say anything but still complied to his command anyways. As soon as they teleported and reached to that island Ash was tackled to the ground by everyone of his pokemon laughing whole heartedly he said, "Okay, Okay guys get off me already …..".

Mewtwo saw all of that commotion with slight amount of curiosity, and slight amount of happiness. 'Atleast they are faithful and caring to him, I think they are the only beings and reasons that are keeping him alive and sane, Oh Arceus what have you done to the once carefree and happy boy, he is now nothing but a mother's last wish.'

'How lucky they are to have someone so loving, caring and powerful as their family ….. I also used to have once a very loving and caring family….' After thinking so Kirlia began to tear up.

After shoving off all of his pokemons. Ash stood up he saw all of the wild pokemon who were also brought by Mewtwo because they were in the danger zone have scrammed up to look for their new territories, hiding places, foods and edible berries and also for safe and fresh drinking water. His attention then turned towards Kirlia who had her eyes closed crying bitterly. He went towards her and bent down infront of her, he wiped away her tears as she opened her eyes and looked at her with sadness filled in her eyes. He said, "Listen Kirlia I am very sorry for what happened today, I know what it is to lose parents because I lost mine too ….." She looked at him shocked at the revelation. "I may not be the best person in the world, but your mother made me promise that I will look after you, I will never be able to give same amount of love your mother and father were giving you or would have given if they would have been alive, but I will try to love and care you with my whole heart as much as I can, so would you like to join my family …." Ash finished gesturing towards his own pokemons who were giving Kirlia some curious glances and a sympathetic look. Kirlia looked at all the pokemon who were all strong, powerful and loved by their master, then she looked at the human infront of her. She then lowered her head and said, "Okay…" She was trying her best to hide her glee. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a warm, comforting hug and said, "Welcome to the family Kirlia …. Welcome." She was surprised highly but when she felt the love his body was emanating she drowned her head in the crook of his neck and very slowly drifted towards sleep.

(Flashback end)(3 p.m.)(An unknown island situated at the very west of the Shaumuti islands, The cave)

Ash smiled when he remembered that day and a very rare smile spread on his face. He opened his eyes and noticed that now it was almost afternoon. He was now wide awake in his 'natural bed', as he called it. He stretched his body and soon found out that his injuries have healed these were some perks possessing the strongest aura. He shook his head in probable …. disappointment.

'I see you are not very happy that your injuries got healed up. And what are these other scar doing on your body. Even Pikachu who has been with you on every step of your journey doesn't know anything about them and all those scars are of all different dates some as old as about 3-4 years and some as new as just of some from yesterday.'

'How many times will I have delete the memories of Gardevoir and my other pokemon as they will see them.' He thought after putting an aura barrier so that Gardevoir couldn't pick his thoughts … again.

He turned towards Gardevoir and looked at her face but saw something trickling from eyes, he thought at first, that they were tears but very soon he realized they were too thick and red in color tears are not like that. His heart already broke when he thought she was crying but when he realized they were blood linings he was left devastated. Suddenly Gardevoir began falling resembling a person who have worked all day non-stop for the first time in its life. Ash rushed forward and caught her in his arms, tears started flowing from his own eyes just looking at her blood stained cheeks and drug-droopy eyes

"Why Gardevoir why do you have to be so stubborn …. Just let the memories be in my head and just drop all this …. can't you just listen to me once. You just keep forcing your psychic powers and your mind to break through my aura barrier which I keep around my mind so no one could read through my memories …. There's a reason why I do that Gardevoir … it is because those memories are very painful and those who will lay there eyes or ears on them will only suffer from pain and some more pain. So please Gardevoir stop pulling off these stunts, where you could die."

'Look who's talking about being stubborn and pulling off life-threatening stunts. You say I am stubborn didn't that mean I am your true pokemon in some manners, look at all of the others pokemon you have Master they are also of the same as you describe me as, because as they say pokemon have and develop the same kind of personality traits as exhibited by their trainer. As for those painful memories I know they are painful because I can see how much they hurt as I can see them eating you alive from inside and succumbing and forcing you towards the path of death and misery. So please Master share those painful memories and thoughts with us, with me.' Gardevoir finished caressing her trainer's cheek with her weak hands. She was staring directly into his eyes as were other pokemon as now they were gathered around those two into a complete mob-circle. And what no one noticed was another figure lying in her bed with her eyes wide open listening to every word of the conversation with huge amount of shock and a slight amount of interest.

"Gardevoir I have got these scars from some very selfish and cowardly things which I have done in these past few years and these will lead you to how low kind of person your trainer is…." Ash was unable finish that statement as he was a huge amount of growling and hissing noises from all his pokemon and an overly psychic induced slap from Gardevoir.

'Don't you dare talk low about yourself, our trainer Ash Ketchum is the best being in the whole world and we all love and respect him more than this whole world could ever even combined muster upon Lord Arceus himself. So don't you dare do that…...' She started sobbing then while other pokemons just stood at their place watching this whole scene with great amount of concern and a little amount of surprise as they were witnessing as how good their team-mate Gardevoir is at manipulating emotions of herself and their trainer as well.

The raven haired trainer sighed carried Gardevoir upto his bed bridal-style, because off which Gardevoir was blushing furiously. He sat down and laid her down still keeping her head in his lap. After that every pokemon of his sighed, Gardevoir with content and others with frustration at the unintentional romantic scene, leaving the only pokemon on bed wondering what happened as all others were blocking her way of sight.

"Well Gardevoir I haven't told you all about all those times of pain just about the betrayal in brief only me and Pikachu knew about it in detail but as days proceeded I saw that Pikachu's health was getting affected hence I deleted his memories …"

And suddenly he was lit up like a Christmas tree as thousands volt of electricity started to run through his body for about ten seconds. When the attack died down Ash said, "Well I asked for it." And collapsed on the bed.

"You certainly got that fucking right ." Pikachu huffed and looked away, while all others started to laugh, including Gardevoir, who just cut out all physical contacts with her trainer in time because she certainly saw that coming, and Lucario, who was now seeing the scene unfold as she was using her aura vision.

As the laughter died down their trainer got up, sat on the bed and cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention, in his heart he was feeling quite happy that what kind of gloomy story he's going to tell them or show them will do no good to their mental status, atleast this little drama in between got everyone's heart a little bit lighter.

Gardevoir put her head again on his lap which he certainly didn't noticed, "Alright so where was I, oh yeah, I deleted every bit of Pikachu about that incident and told him in very brief as I also told you all …." Pikachu huffed again and said, "I don't say 'They betrayed me and I left them, and also mom is dead.' Telling in brief. These are just some blunt words and nothing less." Ash glared at Pikachu as everyone sweat-dropped. "Now I will like to continue, and I dare anyone to interrupt in-between." Everyone shuddered at his dark tone.

"I will show you all what happened that day with the help of aura projection, where everything will go on and we will only be a spectator, remember who have experienced Time flower when we went to Rota and the tree of beginning six years ago all my old pokemon has experience in it and well about you Gardevoir, Zoroark, Hydreigon, Dragonite, Salemence, Metagross, Tyrannitar, Scizor, Empoleon, Blaziken, Swampert, Alakazam, Espeon, Ninetails, Gyrados, Milotic, Serperior, Emboar, Braviary, Gigalith, Musharna, and Oh yeah you too Lucario, I know you have been listening to our conversation too, and don't worry I am not angry, I just hope you have a good new experience, It is my most painful memory and I really think now I am ready to tell all of you, and Mewtwo you already know it so sorry, remember friends this is something which has already happened in the past and you can do nothing to change it. So here goes nothing ….."

(Aura Projection in everybody's mind)(Flashback)(Six years ago)(Pallet Town)(8 a.m.)

A young Ash Ketchum can be seen walking down the road with his Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder, and a bluenette can be seen walking closely beside both were feeling quite contended with their own personnel performance in Lily Valley Conference and The Sinnoh Grand Festival respectively, with one as the Sinnoh league trophy holder and other one lost her title by just mere points to which she just came to terms quite proudly. As they arrived the end of Route 1, the raven haired trainer yelled to her female companion, and now girlfriend, "Come on Dawn, my home is not too far let's race down the hill!" Much to her dismay.

Suddenly the scene stopped abruptly as a voice rang in everyone's mind.

(Flashback ends)

'This was when I reached my home after winning the Sinnoh League, I and that blue haired bitch which you saw in the memory projection was a couple back then, in simpler terms, or should I say in your terms it is same as mate or soul-mate, but now you will see why I hate her and the others so much, but first I will show you all how she weaved me in her huge web of lies, it happened just before Sinnoh league finals where I was having second thoughts, about whether I could do it or not..'

And with this a scene appeared before everyone in their minds.

(Aura Projection in everybody's mind)(Flashback)(Six years ago)(Lily Valley Conference, Near the main stadium)(10 p.m.)

A young Ash was sitting in a pretty much secluded area of outskirts of the forest near the stadium where he is going to battle tomorrow. He can be seen gazing in the sky, staring right through the patterns of clouds in the night sky and the moon peeking through them. Suddenly Ash felt someone's presence behind him,

"What are you doing here at this time Dawn?"

"The same could be asked from you? What's on your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing." He responded without making an eye-contact.

"Don't give me that Ash, and please look at me."

He sighed admitting his defeat but still didn't look in her eyes.

"I don't know whether I am able enough to win tomorrow, do I deserve it, that Tobias guy has been sweeping the floor with his opponents with just his Darkrai, I don't know what if he had more Legendries at his disposal. I don't know what to do, what if I failed my pokemons, what if I failed my Mom, What if I failed my friends, what if I failed you."

"Ash…" She said. Then she took a long breath, she looked at him, cupped hi face in her hands and made him look into her eyes. Then she drew her face close to his and then came the most magical moment. Her lips touched his and they shared their first kiss together which had nothing to do with mere attraction, or a simple crush, it was neither tainted with lust nor was there any kind of hesitation, from both the people the only thing emanating in the chilly air of the night was pure love.

They parted after 1 minute. Ash looked into her eyes and she started speaking, "Ash no matter what will be tomorrow's result, you can never fail anyone, we will all be at your side at every step of your life, I will always be there for you to cheer you, to support you and most and above of all to love you, because Ash Ketchum I love you."

"Dawn … I Love you too….." After finding that there was nothing in his mind now that can describe anything from here he did what his instincts told him to do, so he captured her lips with passion now and started kissing her, he felt Dawn's body tensing up for two seconds but then she started to return the favor without any second thoughts.

Suddenly the scene faded away from their minds as yet again Ash's voice rang in their minds.

(Flashback ends)

'What you just saw is one of my most precious treasure chest whose key I want to throw away so far that no one could ever find it, because the words you just heard were nothing but big load of deceiving statements. They now disgust me to no end. You will find out why about right now… Let's start from where we left the first scene before.'

Suddenly another scene began to play in their minds as they started to watch intrigued to see the cause of their friend's miseries.

(Aura Projection in everybody's mind)(Flashback)(Six years ago)(Pallet Town)(8:10 a.m.)

"Ash … Do you have to ….. be in … hurry!"Dawn exclaimed panting hardly as she was bent resting her hands on her knees, as her body was showing evident exhaustion from her small sprinting fun.

"Come on Dawn …. it was … fun." Ash said also panting and ready to knock on the door infront of him.

"Now let's give Mom a surprise visit! Right Pikachu …." But suddenly door opened by itself. And there infront of him were standing all of his near and dear ones, rivals and some acquaintances. The group consisted of His Mom, Professor Oak, His first rival and childhood friend Gary, His oldest travelling companion Brock whom he considered his elder brother, His red-head friend Misty who was his first travelling companion and his first crush, His second travelling companion May with whom he fell for hard but let her go as he saw that she wanted to be with someone else, her little brother Max whom he also considered as his younger brother, May's rival and boyfriend Drew, And his Sinnoh rival ….. PAUL, 'What is he doing here?' He questioned himself in his mind but after few minutes shrugged it off. Thinking 'Maybe he changed, afterall he did thanked his Electivire after their battle at the Sinnoh League.' AND CYNTHIA? 'WHAT THE HELL?!' He was shocked to no end, but then shrugged it off, 'Maybe she dropped by, to tell me something about elite four challenge.'

Very soon he saw Dawn went with the group and they all together yelled (except Drew and Paul), "Happy Birthday Ash!"

He beamed with happiness as he came to the realization that indeed it was his birthday today. He went towards the cake but suddenly the scene started to fade out of their minds, and yet again Ash's voice rang in their heads.

(Flashback ends)

'At this moment my life was comparable to the beings of Noah's Ark. But as the saying goes 'All good things must come to an end.' But I don't know when my miseries will decide to have mercy on me and leave my life atleast for a day. Anyways let's not get carried away by the tides of emotions and get over with this torcher …..'

And suddenly every pokemon was starting to feel guilty as they were the ones that were causing this torcher to their master and friend, but they didn't have enough time to question their resolve to hear the story out as ash began to converse with them in their mind again.

'I am going to skip the Birthday topic because I only enjoyed those moments with a bunch of back-stabbers. Now I will show the deed of the blue haired slut, how she cheated on me.'

A scene suddenly started to appear in their mind.

(Aura Projection in everybody's mind)(Flashback)(Six years ago)(Pallet Town, Backyard of Ketchum's House)(11 a.m.)

Ash entered his home being quite exhausted, after meeting, training and playing with all of his pokemons. "Phew …. That was some exhaustive reunion, anyways I wonder what took Dawn so long, she said she would wash up and come there immediately, but there was no sign of her." As he was thinking he heard some voices coming from their guest room, one of them belonged to none other than Dawn, but the other belonged to Paul? 'What's he doing in there with her?' He thought as he moved towards the door, and opened it.

He froze at the scene infront of him, there she was lip-locking with his Rival without even slightest bit of hesitation. Both of their eyes were closed. Suddenly they shot open as the door opened by Ash, creaked a little. Dawn suddenly pulled away from Paul and said, "Ash listen …. This isn't as it seems."

Ash just turned around and said nothing and started to move towards the door.

"Please Ash don't leave me I know what you are thinking, but there is nothing between me and him. Please Ash you have to believe me…"

She said reaching for his hands, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me and don't you dare follow me, I am going to clear up my mind, today I learnt to never love again …"

He said with so much hurt in his voice that Dawn collapsed and started crying bitterly, and every one of his pokemon watching the aura projection also has tears in their eyes.

After saying so he darted out of the house, and scene began to fade from their mind.

(Flashback end)

They all opened their eyes and look at their master there was a light glimmer of tears in his eyes, which he got rid of almost instantly by rubbing his forearm over his face. He looked up to see all the male pokemon giving him sympathetic look and all of the female pokemon have a look of pure fury and rage.

"Don't worry my friends now it doesn't matter …." Then he started to chuckle half-heartedly "You all should really save your empathy and fury for the next. Now let's get this over with…"

They all closed their eyes, and yet again Ash's voice rang in their head. 'Next will be the projection from Drew's and Paul's mind as they conspire against me in my own house, and if any of you are wondering how you were able to listen to my thoughts, that is because it was the projection from my own mind. Right now you will also be able to hear out their thoughts.'

'I saw so much anger as well as empathy in all of their eyes, there is no doubt they are my only and true family in this cruel world, as well as my only drive to live in this world.' Ash thought before a scene started playing in their mind.

(Aura Projection in everybody's mind)(Flashback)(Six years ago)(Pallet Town, Ketchum residence)(2 p.m.)

"I know why she doesn't want me, she is still in love with Ketchum, and I just know it I saw the look of hurt in her eyes, when he announced that he is hooked up with that bluenette. I won't let you take May away from me Ketchum." Drew said aloud to himself sitting in the guest room, all by himself.

"Then make sure he doesn't, right now he just broke up with that bluenette, and I am sure he will go for that May of yours." Paul said from behind, coming inside the room with a distasteful smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that, and what were you doing, eavesdropping?" Drew asked narrowing his eyelids.

"You weren't whispering, it was quite easily audible, I was just coming here to fetch my things but here you gave me a brilliant idea, how to get rid of this disease named Ash Ketchum, I know you are not an enemy of his, you can also ignore what I am going to tell you here, but if you do support me here, you will get rid of that insecurity of yours, once and for all. As for my reason of irritation is nothing related to that of yours, you will be fighting for the love of your life, but I will be taking revenge about the aim of my life. I wanted to prove to my brother, my resolve as a trainer by winning the Sinnoh league after the match that Brandon, the pyramid king, provided me, but I didn't get to that because he knocked me out in the semifinals, his victory was nothing but a fluke, I defeated him everytime I met him in Sinnoh. He took away my happiness, I will take his, I started with that his girlfriend, and I will finish with his friends and mother, and after that he will shatter like a glass, and I will have my sweet vengeance, as for your May she will hate him after this, so no place of love, so what do you say, it is a win-win for both of us?"

'What a sore loser, just holding a grudge against someone because he beat you? Well as he said, I have nothing to lose, it's a win-win.' Drew thought and said, "Ha, Count me in, But what do you intend to do?"

'HA! Pathetic, lover boy, can't even keep his girl to love him, well who am I to complain?'

"Good choice, now let me do the honor of explaining our master-plan." Paul said with an evil smirk. But then that scene blacked out abruptly, with two blood-chilling boyish screams.

(Flashback end)

All of the pokemons were now looking at their trainer with a very confused and a little bit scared expression, leave Lucario and Mewtwo, both of them just having curiosity spilling away from their faces.

Suddenly they heard a dark chuckling voice in their minds, 'Well that's it, I was not able to take much memories from them because at this point I lost my patience and hence I ended their sorry life, slowly giving them all the pain they deserved.'

All the pokemon shuddered at the thought of their own different, most horrible ways, as how Ash must have had finished them.

Again a voice made its way in their head, being much kind and lesser sadistic than before. 'As now the last memory link, and perhaps the remains of the moments that killed Ash Ketchum, and that whelped BLACK'. All of the pokemons wanted to protest, but they never got the chance, as yet again a scene began to unfold infront of them.

(Aura Projection in everybody's mind)(Flashback)(Six years ago)(Pallet Town, Ketchum residence)(6 p.m.)

'First Misty, then May and now Dawn, how many times will I have to let it go, but what about all the things she said, were they all just the case of sympathy vote, anyway now I don't even want to remain her friend. Anyway I am going to train with all my pokemons in total solitude, good thing I have collected all my pokeballs and got my pokedex settings changed…..' Ash was thinking while tears were dripping from his eyes continuously, as he was returning towards his own house. Suddenly he heard the scream of his mother and without even thinking he rushed towards the door. He banged it and found it to be open, there he saw the worst thing he could have ever imagined, Mr. Mime lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of his own blood, and his mother sitting on the floor, leaning against the kitchen wall, clutching her blood stained stomach in pain, whimpering and crying silently, the back door was open and he can see two retreating figure, one purple head and one green head.

"MOM?!" Ash yelled as he went near his mother and started crying bitterly.

"Please don't cry sweetie, I want you to stay strong for your pokemons, your friends and this world, because my time has come….." She stopped to cough out some blood.

"Please don't say that Mom, I will save you ….. you are my world Mom, and please don't talk too much, I will call the ambulance ….." Ash said refusing to lose her anytime soon.

"Don't be ridiculous Ash you and I both know that nearest Hospital is in Viridian city, and even after calling them right now they will take at least 2 hours to reach here, and I have already lost much blood, now listen to me carefully, 2 of your friends did this out of jealousy, Paul and Drew, if I remember their names correctly….." She again coughed some blood before continuing "….. they are now going to tell your friends that you killed me to turn them against you, it will be a test to your friendship, let's see who wins. I have some dreams for you which I want you to fulfill first of all I want you to take down all the crime syndicates, kill their leaders and all their faithful followers, to avenge your father's soul because they were the one who killed them. I also want you to become a great pokemon master, like no one ever was. Don't ever chicken out from life, live and struggle in your life whatever be the case or however tough be the situation. That is my last wish Ash, hope you'll fulfill it for me, fare ….. Well ….." With that last word her body went limp.

"No …. It can't be, It can't be … MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM."

Ash sat there for about 10 minutes, hugging his mother's lifeless body and crying bitterly, then with his shaky hands he began to lay her mother on the ground, but as on cue the front door suddenly burst open and the room was filled with screams, then suddenly someone yelled behind him.

"You monster … How can you do this to your own mother? Why did you kill her? What did she do to you?" Then that voice suddenly burst out crying. Ash never turned around as his back was facing their accusation, neither did he have idea of turning around to face them any time soon, he just sat there staring at his dead mother's pale and peaceful face. 'Misty ….. I thought you knew me' He thought sadly.

"Ash I thought of you as my brother, but now I am disgusted to call you even anywhere near friend!" An angry voice declared. As Ash rage was also building up very slowly he thought bitterly, 'Believe me Brock the feeling is mutual.'

"I used to look towards you with pride filled eyes as you were one of my most talented trainers who received their first pokemon from me, heck, I even thought of you as another of my own grandson, but you were nothing but just murderer. You killed your own sweet mother and my daughter like figure …." But that old voice stopped abruptly with a series of sob and some consoling voices. 'Guess I also lost my so called grandpa today, but do I even need any one that distrustful at that place?' Ash questioned himself bitterly.

"You were always my life-long rival, even if I didn't admit it earlier, I used to respect you a lot, but now I don't know who to abhor, you for what you did or myself for I even came in contact with a Bastard like you." A cold voice said to him, with hatred dripping from it. 'Believe me Gary you have also lost every bit of respect from me which you earned so long before.'

"I used to look up to you as my idol as well as a big brother, but now who will I idolize, and who will I see as my big brother…. TELL ME!" As the childish voice shouted, immediately afterwards it started crying uncontrollably. 'Well why am I not surprised, he was always a person jumping to the conclusions, without any kind of investigation, well Max I have an answer for you why don't you idolize Paul, he suits your personality the best.' Ash thought and grinned sadistically in his mind.

A sobbing girlish voice then interrupted his train of thoughts. "Whenever I used to …. Win a contest, some people always asked about ….. my source of inspiration, … I always said with pride …. Ash Ketchum, my ….. mentor, … even after choosing Drew ….. over you, my heart always loved you, but now, …. Now…." The voice never completed its statement, as a slap and a loud voice interrupted it in-between, "BITCH, THAT IS WHY YOU ABRUPTLY ALWAYS USED TO PULL AWAY DURING OUR MAKE-OUT SESSIONS, AND THAT IS WHY YOU NEVER SLEPT WITH ME …."

'Whoa I got more drama then expected there, but I couldn't be happier, I never want a girl who can't be trustful, or couldn't even make a right decision…' Ash thought as the grin was now visible on his face and it was purely of a maniac.

"When I first saw you in the Sinnoh, I immediately saw you as a trainer, with a great potential, and slowly you gained deep respect from the core of my heart, but you were nothing but a cold devil wearing a mask of happy-go-trainer, you will get what you deserve, I already called International Police headquarters, they will be here any moment….." An icy cold voice whispered audibly. 'Well when my own family like friends don't believe in me, what can I expect from my bitchy blonde idol?' Ash questioned himself angrily. Suddenly he felt a small hand turning him around to face them and then a hand connected its mark onto his left cheek.

"Ash … I loved you …. And…." But that 'loved' word was the last straw, as the hell broke loose, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP BASTARDS, SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP WHINING AND STOP MAKING THOSE BITCHY COMMENTS, TO THINK I EVER CONSIDERED YOU ALL AS MY FRIENDS IS WHAT I NOW THINK WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKES OF MY LIFE, TO THINK YOU WILL BELIEVE THOSE DICKHEAD RASCALS OVER ME, AND ACCUSE ME OF MURDERING MY OWN MOTHER IS WHAT IS THE BEST EXAMPLE OF STUPIDITY, I AM NOW LEAVING THIS WORLD OF HUMANS WHICH IS FILLED WITH BETRAYING BASTARDS, (Ash glared at Brock, Gary and Max), SLUTTY WHORES, (Ash then glared at Misty, May and Dawn), DISTRUSTFUL ELDERS, (His glare then shifted towards the Samuel Oak), AND WHINY STUPID IDOLS, (Lastly he glared at Cynthia)." Ash finished and then, pulled out a pokeball, from which came out his Pidgeot, he boarded on it, then again said in a dark voice, "From now on I will not trust even a single human, and as for you Paul and Drew, I will avenge my mother 2 years and 1 day from today, cause I cannot taint my own mothers death anniversary with the blood of insolent jealous incubuses like you two, so lick life's cunt as much as you like because you only have 2 years to live. And yes take this as now it means nothing to me." And with that he tossed the small brown pouch towards ground and patted on Pidgeot's neck as it flew off in the night sky breaking Kitchen's roof and leaving a stunned group behind.

(Flashback end)

"This is what happened to your trainer, as for these scars I still don't think I am ready to disclose the reason behind, please try to understand that remembering these memories were more than enough torcher for me, but, I promise I will definitely tell this to you all." Ash said and looked into each of his pokemon's eyes who were either swearing to destroy the lives of betrayers, or cursing Arceus, or were crying with rage and fury.

"And I really would like to thank you, for standing and travelling with me in this life's dirt road, like a true family, you all don't even know how much it, means to a pathetic creature like me. Thank you for being my true family." Ash said as every single eye in the room were shedding tears continuously.

Suddenly Ash was enveloped in a warm lovable hug, then other, then another and soon every living being in the cave-room were indulged in a huge group-hug. When everyone separated, they saw a scene that none of Ash's pokemon thought that they will live to see, there was their trainer, standing infront of them, with true tears of happiness running down his cheeks, and a true 180 degree Ash trademark goofy grin on his face. Then he said, "You all are the best thing that happened to me in my life." "And you are the same for us, but now, stop all this mushy and cheesy stuff or else I will puke." Charizard joked, as everyone started laughing merrily.

"Alright jokes apart who all wants to stuff their mouth?" As soon as Ash said so a group cheer was heard in every one of Ash's pokemon, except three voices, that were Mewtwo's, who was just smiling at the the boy who gave him a new improved chance at life three times already in his life-time, Gardevoir's, who was busy in basking in his handsome intriguing smile, & Lucario's, who was amazed to see this out of the world kind-of boy and now realizing the power emanating from the boy, 'I think he is the one, the one whose legends have been always around world's pokemon population for ages. The ultimate aura-being, the being who's power will even surpass Arceus himself.' She thought flabbergasted.

Suddenly she shot up from her bed, suddenly she felt pain coursing through her whole body like an electric-shock but she still kept dragging her body along the cold cave's floor, got in front of Ash, dropped her body on the floor like a trash, bowing her head down to earth infront of him and said with her Aura, "Oh great Emperor of Aura, please forgive me that I took so long to recognize you as well as show you proper respect, please forgive me, Oh great one!"

'Yes, Yes, indeed you should have, now surrender yourself to our master and The holy Aura emperor." A voice said from her behind. As she tried to bow her head even lower which she found to be impossible because her head was already touching the cold floor.

"SHUT UP BLASTOISE!" came an exasperated reply from everyone's mouth (except Lucario and Blastoise himself of course), and then Lucario's head suddenly shot up to look at warm, loving chocolate brown eyes as she felt two gentle hands on her shoulders. She saw that Ash was now in a crouching position in front of her, and was holding her shoulder firmly which didn't hurt her rather soothed her panicking emotions.

"Lucario you don't need to pay attention to my insignificant titles, I just want you to rather consider my question, you already know a great deal about me and my past, now will you do me the favor of joining me on my life journey as my apprentice in aura, I can sense a great deal of aura reserve in you, as well as a great deal potential to achieve greatness in the field of aura, if you chose to stay I can only assure you two things i.e., care and knowledge. I and my friends here will always take care of you as our own family, and we will share all the wonders and wisdoms of the world with you in every way possible. But if you choose to go, Mewtwo here will wipe out every memories you gained on this island, or regarding this island and then he will teleport you somewhere safe, so Lucario what do you say wanna come with me."

Lucario looked at the others to confirm that others are willing to accept her too in the same way as this great aura being, and found everyone smiling at her, Pikachu even gave her a thumps up and a wink, she found her own eyes watering, which surprised her own self. Then she bowed her head once again infront of Ash and said, "It will be my biggest honor …. Master." She suddenly found herself getting enveloped in a warm loving hug, she blushed furiously as she realized that it was Ash that was hugging her, and also as she could feel the caring aura emanating from her now master. "Welcome to the family Lucario." She heard as her mind started to think many things she could let her master do to her to start their own family. 'What am I thinking …. He is a human as well as my Master, I cannot think of such despicable things about him, but my heart can still not stop musing about the possibilities and probabilities.' She thought not being able to stop herself blushing she hugged Ash back and dropped her head in the crook of Ash's neck.

'Well here comes one more addition to the desperate females.' All the male pokemon thought. 'Clever bitch.' The females thought in jealousy as they all saw Ash as their potential mates, but except Gardevoir and Ninetails they all had come to the conclusion that it was not possible. But still they maintained their purity in case it became possible in any way, and as for Gardevoir and Ninetails they always used to have their clingy time with Ash as much as possible, that is why they were always referred to as 'the DESPERATE FEMALES' by everyone of their companions.

Everyone was suddenly brought back to the world living from their own world of thoughts by shill voice, "PIIDGGOOTTOO" Everyone saw that it was Ash's Messenger shiny Pidgeotto that he always used to send to obtain the news of any new tournaments.

'Hey guys what's up, what's with the gloomy attitude, what happened?' The Pidgeotto asked changing her cheerful expression turned to one of that of a scowl, as she perched on Torterra's tree.

"Mewtwo can you please do the honors." Ash asked his genetic pokemon.

Mewtwo started to send the psychic images of all the happenings from the past hours in Pidgeotto's mind.

'What the hell! I … I…..' But then she suddenly remembered all the past experience where she always used to tease Ash about some girl relationships with random females, 'My trainer was already suffering from so much and I only added more pain knowingly or unknowingly.'

"Hey don't worry about it Ash never was upset from you because of that because he knew it was just friendly teasing from your side and you didn't know." Mewtwo said to her reading her thought.

'He is right Pidgeotto I am not angry at you, just want you to stop it, because it really hurts, OK' Ash's voice rang in her head as she turned her small head to look at Ash's direction to find his warm loving face.

Pidgey flew towards Ash and nestled into his chest as Ash said, "Hey stop it, it tickles!" All the pokemons gave in their respective indications of relief as they realized that the previous gloomy atmosphere has been lifted away.

"Hey Pidgeotto!" Ash began with his serious but warm voice again, and everyone began to listen to him intently to find out what their master has to say. "When you came inside the cave you seemed quite excited and cheerful about some news, what's up out there?". He asked, his voice dripping with curiosity but also carried the aroma of boredom in it.

"Well I was exited all right, the time has finally come Ash, The Master Tournament is here, the once in the 100 years tournament is here, after this you can actually be crowned as The Pokemon Master. I can't wait to see you in action in an actual tournament after almost an year. I just totally love it when you obliterate your opponent with your calm and cold demeanor and …" She would have kept fawning over Ash like a little fan girl, a quality she picked up by exploring so much, if Pidgeot wouldn't have had shut her up. "Now, now, Pidgeotto you don't have to spend so much energy, so please shut your little beak." She said shoving Pidgeotto from her prized position, Ash's right shoulder. "Shut up Big sis….." She snapped at her, clearly annoyed at her shoving. "I haven't even disclosed the timing and venue of this event so PLEASE SHUT UP YOUR OWN BEAK!" She ended with a shrill cry. "Hey, Hey, no fighting now Pidgeotto please tell us the required information." Ash said in his eerily calmed voice. Pidgeotto continued, but not before setting herself again on her prized position and shooting a mocking glare at Pidgeot.

"The tournament is starts 5 months and 13 days from now on the Indigo Plateau. It consists of six rounds and whoever thinks he/she has enough courage and skills to enter this tournament can sign up after 2 months 3 days at any league supported official Pokemon centers. They don't need to be professional trainers at all the rules clearly state that anyone round the globe interested can sign up. Well whoever signs up we know exactly who's going to win Ash…..!"

"Now Pidgeotto you shouldn't be so much over confident, confidence leads to success, but over confidence leads to the fall of titans." Alakazam said in a wise manner, while the other pokemons nodded on his words of wisdom.

"Anyways, the winning aside who all are with me to conquer the tournament…?" Ash asked in a forced cheerful which was nothing but just a dark shadow of former Ash Ketchum's cheerfulness, just like he himself was, but it still got the same roars and shrieks of approval from all of his pokemon which he used to get before BLACK was born.

…..

 **So how was it? Leave a review kindly, if you can. Anyway about updates they will be almost monthly, so wait for them patiently. Grammatical, Spelling and common blunders are wide open for harsh criticism.**

 **CATCH YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a last wish!**

….

 **Greetings my meticulous riders of imaginations. It's time for chapter 2 of 'I have a last Wish!', 'IHLW' for short. This chapter is whole May-side-story. Hope you'll enjoy.**

 **WARNING 1: There will be serious Paul and Drew bashing, so their lovers are kindly requested to leave right now!**

 **WARNING 2: Lemons, character death, blood and violence will be there so please go for it only when you are as per the rating.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon or its characters but the story's mine.**

…..

(Scene change)(Outskirts of Azlea town, Johto region)

A brunette was shivering badly with a towel draped over her body, as she was sitting on an old chair, but she was not complaining as she never noticed when it started raining heavily, she never noticed she was getting soaked to the bone as she was standing at one spot, she never noticed when she started shivering, her mind neither noticed when did she collapse nor when did she got carry to a very warm comforting house, because our body respond to our surroundings when our mind is awake and our heart is alive, but her mind and her heart both were both were in the void of sorrow and self-hate, that is why she also didn't noticed her savior, an old man, talking to her to bring her out of her stupor.

She was training in the forests when she suddenly saw the only pokemon which she wanted to see again, or rather it's trainer, but the pokemon was not the same one, she wanted to see his Pikachu, she wanted to see him, Ash …

(Flashback begin)(Pallet Town)(8:00 a.m.)

She was sitting beside her 'boyfriend' waiting for the love of her life to finally arrive. Now to some people this may seem to be a little odd, but, to her that was the fact she had come to accept as soon as she arrived Johto region with her so called boyfriend. She realized that she was frustrated that the boy she used to travel with, the cute raven haired trainer, never seemed to see her as a girl, a friend that was the only thing she knew was in his mind whenever any stray thoughts of his used to linger on her for even seconds, whereas the boy who she was now with, treated her with roses and charming lines, that is why she under his spell of his good-nature and under the burdens of her frustrations, agreed to become his girlfriend when he poured out his heart for her in a romantic way and also agreed to go with him to Johto, leaving her true love. But she realized her mistake and saw that yes the green haired coordinator treated her well and all, but her heart belonged to and longed for the raven haired trainer only.

Whenever she used to kiss him she always used to push him away quickly despite his protests, because her body while kissing him received jolts of remorse, self-pity and sadness as if she was performing some kind of heinous crime. She also always refused his requests of sleeping together because she knew that he just wanted to get under her pants, to claim his possession over her as if she was some kind of trophy or prize, sometimes politely, sometimes with neutrality, sometimes rudely and sometimes with hostility.

She have had decided to pursue the relationship as long as she was away from Ash, because she knew how much emotionally weak the green haired coordinator was, she knew that if she broke up with him he will take desperate measures to gain her back, which will not be good for anybody's health. Hence she thought she would break this news to him when she will have the strongest and the most reliable pillar by her side, her Ash.

"He is coming guys!" Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by the exited voice of Misty Waterflower. 'Why is she so exited anyway, it's like his husband is coming after a very long time, anyways, didn't she hooked up with Gary day before yesterday, and thank god she did, otherwise I would have been freaking out to think of the possible ways to compete with the water pokemon loving girl for her Ash. Guess she might have had missed Ash as a friend, after all my Ash is that special.' She thought with a dreamy look on her face.

Suddenly she heard the voice of her beloved at door, "Now let's give Mom a surprise visit! Right Pikachu …." Suddenly before she can run to the door, it flew open with Mr. Mime's psychic attack. And there in front of her was standing Ash Ketchum. She contemplated on the alluring thought of forgetting about everything and jumping into the calming warm arms of his, but when she remembered about the green-haired knucklehead standing beside her she decided against it. Then she along with everyone else shouted with glee, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!" First was confusion, then surprise and at last his expression settled on something mix of embarrassment and happiness, she stated and seeing how cute he looked with those expressions, she along with Misty started giggling like a schoolgirl, on the second she realized she really was at schoolgirl age, her giggling doubled. She noticed that Drew was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, but she never gave a damn about he thought about her, then why now?

Ash came inside and Mrs. Ketchum gave her son a lung-squeezing hug. 'OUCH!' she thought in her head, she knew how those hugs felt because of her experience with her own mother, but I was not like she had any room to talk because she also gave Ash the same kind of hug after his mother separated from him, and after his so much protests and complains about how he will have either heart or lung failure today she released him giggling again like a crazy. But suddenly she heard, "Not a chance Ash!" and in front of her eyes Misty also proceeded to squeeze the life out of Ash and then she released him, his face Blue and her red. 'What's up with this Bitch? She is acting so lovey-dovey infront of her own boyfriend does she have no shame!' She thought grinding her teeth without realizing how much of a contradiction that statement held with that of her own predicament.

Then she noticed while she was busy over fussing about how he looked and how much loving Misty was being, there was someone who was being much clingier to Ash than anyone else, and that clinginess was very much unnerving. Then she noticed that it was none other than her blue haired friend whom she met when she visited Sinnoh for Wallace Cup. 'She is being super clingy to Ash, did she become his lover or something, but I wonder if that love is only one-sided from this bluenette bitch, or is it being reciprocated, because Ash doesn't looks uncomfortable due to her clinginess, no maybe it's just the denseness of Ash at its fullest, but I can't remain uncertain, about things like these…..' Just as she was about to ask about this new thing that she noticed she was beat to it by someone else, "Say Ash, you seems very lovey-dovey with our blue haired friend here? Is there something you're forgetting to tell us her?" Misty asked with a very teasing grin but her eyes told everyone a totally different story because they were totally full of looks of irritation and jealousy, the latter which got unnoticed by everyone else but a certain brunette and ofcourse May. Ash and the other person in question blushed a little before, "MISTY! Geez…." Then he cleared his throat and said, "Everyone introductions are due here for those who have never met her till now and more informal ones for who know her already, so everyone this beautiful girl standing right beside me here is someone who kept cheering me on during the whole journey of Sinnoh region like my personal cheerleader, I would love to introduce you to my biggest fan, my biggest supporter, my contest mascot and … Ahem … to my girlfriend Dawn Berlitz." May looked at Ash with a look of disbelief and hurt, and the same expression could be seen on the faces of Misty, while others in that room except Brock, Cynthia and Pikachu who already knew about it were just smiling the former two happily and d the latter one half-heartedly.

"Whaaa…. What's with the faces of you all, man it's like you don't believe me or something, I know Dawn is too good for me but you all are gaping at me like a Magikarp…"

The first one to break out of the daze was none other than his emotional mother, "Ooooooooh … My baby boy is growing up, really fast it's like yesterday I was changing his diapers, and today he's bringing his girlfriend to his house". She said while wiping of some stray tears descending down her cheeks.

"Well, Well, Well Ashy-boy you really grew up to be a man after all, Congratulations Man." His oldest friend and rival said too him while casting a worried glance at Misty for a moment for a moment, which Ash missed totally fortunately (?).

After that many congratulations were on cue after that from all his friends even from those who already knew to avoid getting themselves look out of place, but may was in the world of her own 'How did this happen? They were not anything like a couple material when I visited Sinnoh, they were totally on friendly terms with each other, Why damn it? Why? … But maybe this is all an act from Ash's part? Just like mine, right … Right! That must be it! But I cannot afford to overlook this fact that it will be very difficult to break his act because of his stubborn nature. I must devise something to ruin their relationship at the same time I will ruin mine with Drew, then we will be together forever.'

"Congrats Ash and Dawn!" she said with overly sweet tone.

"Yeah Congrats…" 'What's with this bitch?' She thought as she looked at Misty with a look of Contempt when she used that depressed voice.

'Why is she sad … Maybe she is going with the same plan as me, if that's the case then first I will join forces with her but when that Dawn is out of the picture I will make my move first and claim him first.' She thought without even realizing that the same was going on in Misty's head about her.

(Flashback End)

She felt someone pinching her left cheek which brought her out of her stupor, she found a very old man was pulling her due to the sudden (?) appearance of the man she yelped to which man laughed boisterously.

"Ah! At last someone decided came out of her daydreams huh! I tried many times but you never came out of your train of thoughts, so I was forced to use my cheeks pinching technique, which I usually use on my granddaughter when she acts sometimes like you. Anyways nice to meet you young lady, my name is Kurt, the pokeball master." The old man said to her sporting a mature smile with lots of wrinkles.

"Huh, excuse me sir, but if you don't mind me asking but how exactly did I get here?" May asked the old man coldly.

"Well the answer to your question is rather interesting on its own young lady, but if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know are you Top coordinator May Maple, the ice-empress of Hoenn by any chance?" The old man said bringing up a curious expression on his face.

"And what is it if I am?" May again said coldly with an icy stare.

"Well they at least named you correct, the ever so cold 'ice-empress' with her famous partner Glaceon, well anyways what you're doing here is that, I found you while I was returning to my house after collecting the raw-pokeball-materials, if you know what I mean, and I saw you collapsed in the middle of clearing, while it was down pouring, your body temperature was very low, like you've been walking in the heavy rain for quite a while. So I took the help of my Machoke, to carry you here and provide you some shelter. Well anyways your clothes are all wet so if you don't want to fall ill, I would suggest you go for a change, I am sure some of my granddaughter's clothes will fit you, and as long as it's her favorite celebrity taking her clothes I don't think she would mind sharing her clothes….., on the second thought she hasn't even come home for two months, so I don't think she would even know that…." Kurt would have continued his ramble without even notice when suddenly his door of house creaked open and slammed shut, when his mind processed what just happened, he noticed that his listener was gone with all of her belongings.

He quickly opened his door and yelled, "Hey where are you going, it's still rai…." But his voice died down his throat when he saw the beautiful sight infront of him. There she was walking away with her majestic Beautifly flying above her head using psychic to make a hemispherical dome of psychic energy preventing any drop of her to fall on her master and using a slight morning sun at the same time which was drying off her clothes and giving her and the others impression that she is walking in a beautiful sunny day.

"Thank you for your hospitality and your offer Mr. Kurt but I can take care of myself…." She said with a steely voice stopping just for a moment then walking away gracefully.

'Guess you can't melt an ice-berg with a matchstick, I wonder if she would have stayed, I would've been able to crack her shell and tell me something about the incident at Pallet town. At least then I would've known at least a half real story than a load of crap that they blabber on the TV. Oh well no use dwelling on it…' Kurt thought with a sigh.

In the middle of forest the brunette, on the other hand, was contemplating upon the thought on which her whole life depended, 'Even after gaining so much power in the league, even after pulling so much strings, I still couldn't find him, Ash… but I promise you Ash I will find you, then I will beg for your forgiveness and after gaining your forgiveness, I will give you my whole entity – body, mind and soul.' She finished her thought process with a determined expression and then strode out towards the town where, the next Maple Contest Challenge was being held.

…..

 **That's all for chapter 2. I know it's a lot shorter than that of my first one but sorry to disappoint you my next chapters from now on will also be like that only. Chapter 3 – The 2** **nd** **part of flash back and Misty-side-story. Leave a review kindly, if you can. Grammatical, Spelling and common blunders are wide open for harsh criticism.**

 **Farewell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a last wish!**

….

 **Greetings, my meticulous riders of imagination. First of all I would like to apologize to all of the dear companions who were patiently awaiting for the 3** **rd** **chapter of IHLW. This depicts the Misty-side-story and 2** **nd** **part of the betrayal incident. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **WARNING 1: There will be serious Paul and Drew bashing, so their lovers are kindly requested to leave right now!**

 **WARNING 2: Lemons, character death, blood and violence will be there so please go for it only when you are as per the rating.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or its characters, but the story's mine.**

…..

(Scene change)(9 p.m.)(Cerulean City, Cerulean City Gym, Misty's Room)

A red haired beautiful girl was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed with a brown leather covered diary in her hand, she was flipping over the pages slowly, reminiscing every moment of her life this year till now, how she spent her each moment in Unova in the search of her love, she was determined, to find him and apologize to him on her own behalf as well as the on the behalf of her late best friend. The thought of her apologizing brought the thought or rather say the reason to why she needed to apologize, the bitter memory of the mistake she made in her life, the biggest mistake. She wailed in her mind, 'Ash…..'

(Flashback begin)(9:30 a.m.)(Pallet Town)(The backyard of Ketchum Residence)

Misty was sitting on the soft grass hugging her knees and close to her chest a party was raging, with almost every resident of Pallet Town attending, at the back ranch of Professor Oak's laboratory, there was music, beverages and delicious food, but none of these things held her instead and the one and only boy who held her interest was now in love with someone else and from the look of things he looked to be happy too. 'Oh Arceus why, why ….' He confessed his feelings to her, pulled out his heart from his chest and served it to her in its weak and vulnerable state, and even when she knew she loved him she declined him. She was already considering to make him known of her feelings, but then decided against it, she thought of making sure of it, she thought that if her heart still kept loving him, even after when she get separated from him for quite a sometime, then only she would be able to be sure of it, and if she will be able to get over him, she will dismiss it like a silly schoolgirl crush, atleast that was the plan before he proposed to her that may be they can be more than just 'best friends forever', she was a stuttering mess after that for about ten minutes but between those jumbled words, she asked him a day to think over it, that night she went over the alluring thought of her and Ash being a couple, but then her pride and stubbornness got the best of her and then she decided to decline Ash as sweetly and politely as she could, and then they parted their ways as she returned to her gym and he went to Hoenn. 'OOOOOOOOOOOH Ash we are very young maybe the feelings you feel are just something spur of a moment kind of thing, let's give ourselves sometime and then when we will be enough grown up… WHOOOOOO WAAAAAS IIIIII KIIIIIDDDDIIINNNGGGGGG, I COULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER WITH HIM RIGHT THEN BUT, BUT NOOOOOOOOO I HAD SOME KIND OF INSANITY STROKE IN MY MIND, WHICH MADE ME TO REJECT HIM ….. Then when I realized I was wrong he was already chasing after his dream and went to Hoenn already, leaving his feelings behind me. I went to Hoenn with Togepi, festival as an excuse to tell Ash about my feelings, he seemed already moved on, never giving me a chance to be with him alone, and that whole case of Togepi being kidnapped, he helped my with all his heart, but never giving me the special place in his heart ….. Why should have he …. Afterall I was the person, who destroyed my own throne in his heart, on which he wanted me to be seated, make me the queen of his heart …. It was that trip which made me realize that now I was not the only one pursuing that throne in his heart, apparently now a brunette bitch had joined her ranks to rival the position of becoming Ash's side, that time I thought that I should just give up because, apparently Ash was too busy, or which rather looked that he had made himself look very busy, to prevent getting more hurt. But as Ash met again with me when he came back from Hoenn, and started competing in Battle Frontier, I noticed that Ash was again falling in love, but the most painful thing was that it was not me this time, it was the same brunette bitch first I considered to help them to get hooked up, but then my own, selfish desires caught up with me, and I decide against it, and when I heard the news form Brock, that she got hooked up with some other coordinator, I was again hopeful and a lot fearful of confessing to Ash, Gary came up with his Jealousy plan, to see if Ash loved her or not, here he came and destroyed everything, he already was with someone else, sharing his heart, why is fate so cruel, why am I not given a second chance …. To correct the wrongs, to accept Ash and then become his lover…..' She began to sob lightly when a pitched snide voice broke her musings.

"So you love him too huh … and you are here sobbing like a kid, well guess whatever Ash said about you is a false ….." Misty turned around and found May standing there arms crossed under her developing chest which were still larger than average for her age, which made Misty even more riled up than what May intended.

"What do mean by that 'too' May? Don't tell me you just dated Drew for all this time just to make Ash jealous, and is ultimately intending to be with him…" Misty asked May, opening up her suspicions which she had for way too long.

May just snorted and resting her hands on her hips standing confidently against the accusing glares of Misty, "Don't act like you are not playing the same game with Gary ….."

May directed her own accusing glares towards Misty.

"IT IS NOT A SOME KIND OF SICK 'GAME', AS YOU SAY IT, I AM PLAYING WITH GARY, IT WAS GARY HIMSELF WHO GAVE ME THIS IDEA OF FAKING A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM SO THAT WE CAN MAKE ASH TO COME OUT OF HIS DENSE SELF AND MAKE HIM REALISE HIS LOVE, I BET DREW DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE ABOUT YOUR TRICKERY, AS YOU KEEP HIM TRULY HYPNOTISED BY BEDDING HIM EVERY SINGLE NIGHT …." Misty shouted at May's face with her own face totally red with embarrassment and anger.

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS BITCH, AND FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION I HAVE NOT LOST MY VIRGINITY IN ANY WAY UNLIKE YOU …" May also lost her patience and shouted, to which Misty retorted, "LISTEN HERE YOU BRAT, DON'T COMPARE ME FOR THE LIKES OF YOU, WE GYM LEADERS HAVE SOME REPUTATUION, UNLIKE YOU COORDINATORS, WE DON'T GO FROM ONE PLACE TO THE OTHER LIKE GYPSIES TO WIN STUPID RIBBONS, AND DON'T SPREAD OUR LEGS FOR ANYONE WE JUST SEE, SO I AM STILL A VIRGIN FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION." May glared at her viciously for about two minutes, but then she sighed in way which seemed to Misty, as if she was giving herself some kind of consolations for few seconds, in between which Misty was still glaring at her intently, and was ready to retort if May decided to throw any kind of insult at her once again.

"Look here Misty, I have not come here to inquire about your intentions for Ash, which are crystal clear to me if I may say so, neither have I come here to insult you…" May started but she never got to finish as Misty interrupted, "You are not, huh? Could have fooled me."

Because of which May again sighed frustratingly then again continued, "No Misty I have not come to insult you, but rather I am also in the same boat as you are, and it is as much saddening and frustrating for me as it is for you, or maybe it is maybe it is more for you than it is for me, because you have known Ash for longer period of time than me, but …" But again Misty interrupted her in between, " Soooooooooooooo you have come here to give me a shoulder to cry upon huh and to gain some sympathy from me in return huh, but sorry to disappoint you Ms. Maple but, I am not a cry baby." Misty again said hotly.

But this time May again lost her patience, "FOR ARCEUS SAKE, CAN YOU LET FININSH WHAT I AM SAYING, AND STOP MAKING THOSE MEANINGLESS ASSUMPTIONS, YOU WILL BE DOING ME A GREAT FAVOR FOR THAT."

Misty took a step back in a stunned manner but then found her composure quickly, and gestured May to go ahead. "Thank you." May said indignantly and then continued, "As I was saying it must be very heart breaking for you and the case is same here, but I would have let it go if, that girl was really capable of taking care of Ash, or to love Ash, but believe me when I say Dawn doesn't love Ash, and I am not saying this out of jealousy I have thought about it for whole 1 hour with a calm mind and with the help of a new friend that I made here, when I went to participate in Wallace Cup in Sinnoh while I was going through Johto, well to be honest it was about to go to meet Ash and escape Drew more than it was to participate in the Wallace Cup, but the point is that when I went there, I found out that a new girl named Dawn was now travelling with Ash and she was really cute, which made me feel jealous and insecure, but all of my insecurities flew away when I saw how they were totally unlike couple, I would even go as far as to say that they were totally sibling like. When I saw them today the same thought rang in my head that if they were totally sibling like back then, then what changed, how did those two end up together like that, and to my surprise when I was thinking that aloud, which was by mistake of course, the same were the thoughts of our Sinnoh friend here." She finished gesturing beside her where a tree was there. A purple haired boy suddenly appeared infront of Misty stepping away from the tree. Misty vaguely remembered this guy from Ash's Party, which was still going on, she realized.

"Misty meet Paul, Ash's friend from Sinnoh, and Paul meet Misty Ash's first travelling companion, and his first human friend on his journey, and not to forget the Cerulean's City Gym Leader." Misty tried to read the expressions on the face of the person standing infront of her which held truly only one thing and that was frustrations.

Misty made the first gesture. She held her hand infront of him for a handshake and tried to smile slightly, but suddenly frowned deeply as The Paul person infront of her chose to ignore her completely and said directing his icy stare towards May, "Will you cut the crap and get to the point already."

'I have just met him and I am already finding him to be annoying, I don't know how two opposites like him an Ash be friends.' Misty thought with a cross expression as she withdrew her hand swiftly.

As Misty turned to May she saw the clear dislike for the person infront of them in her eyes too, but then she looked at her and continued, "As I was saying, we arrived on the same conclusion that this relationship was too sudden and suspicious to be believable hence we sought out the help of someone who knew about Ash better than us." May said with a small grin which can easily be interpreted as a crooked one.

"Who ….. Mrs. Ketchum." Misty guessed blindly as she was trying hardly to connect where they were going from there in the present conversation.

"No genius, we asked that Brock person, except that rodent he is the only person who has been with Ash wherever he went, except the orange islands of course." Paul said snidely.

"Will you quit being a douchebag and stop with those snide remarks of yours, and how do you know that Brock didn't accompany us on Orange islands, as far as I know you were a very bitter rival to Ash till Sinnoh league finals and after that this is the first time you two have met, that means Ash haven't told you about that, so mind telling me how do you know about that?" She saw that Paul cringed slightly but immediately afterwards she saw his eyebrow twitching in an irritated fashion.

"Look here you….." But he never got to finish his statement as a certain brunette cried out loudly in a frustrated manner, and then said, "Come on now, you both are going off the topic at hand. Anyways as I was saying, we went to Brock for the clarification of when has this development in their relationship took place, and guess what he had no I idea when it happened and how it happened, but he said that when Ash won the league Dawn was ecstatic for him, but in the night after the closing ceremony on Lily of the Valley island, she was a feeling a little insecure that she was the only one in their group who didn't had anything settled in her mind about what she's gonna do now, she said she wanted to go for a walk to clear up her mind, and as we know a certain someone cannot see any friends of his bothered, Ash went after her, and they stayed outside the Pokemon Centre whole night and when they returned in the morning they were holding hands with big smiles on their faces, when Brock inquired about where they were whole night they said that team rocket attacked with that huge bot of theirs and they got separated from the main lead-road in the forest and got lost so they spent their night in the forest in a small cave, and when Brock tried to tease them as they were holding hands, Ash an Dawn both gave him shy smiles, and then dawn announced abruptly that she and Ash were now an 'item'." Misty narrowed her eyes dangerously as May finished her side of story.

"So you say that Dawn hooked up with Ash, the same day he won the Sinnoh league, don't you thi8nk Dawn's so called love seems a bit fake from this lead." Misty said in bit lower voice than the normal.

"That is what we think. It seems like Dawn just hooked up with Ash to fulfill her friends dare, or some bet, or when he wo9n the Sinnoh league she switched on a fan-girl mode and confessed her fanny-false feelings to Ash when he went to comfort her, or something. I know it seems strange coming from me, but I think we need to awaken Ash from this sweet day-dream of his, before it becomes a horrible nightmare, yes I once hated that guy but now I don't have any ill-feelings towards that guy, I want to help him, cause if she will break her heart when no one will be there to support him, he will totally break, so I want to break their relationship when there are people for Ash to depend to uplift him from his misery." Misty met Paul's gaze when he finished, though she couldn't read anything, but she knew that he was totally serious about this.

"And believe me when I say Misty I have seen Ash looking at Dawn, as much as it hurts me to admit, he truly does love her, and cares for her immensely, she is really either a bitch or very naïve if she is taking that amount of pure love for granted." May said with a mixture of solemnness and cold-fury on her face.

Misty nodded and said, "I'm in. But….." Misty said in such a low voice that it almost seemed a whisper.

"But, what but?" Paul again asked snidely, which earned him a dirty look from May and a glare from Misty.

"But what will we do after Ash will be single again, I mean, it's now no secret that we both obviously love Ash, but after the end of his relationship with Dawn who will pursue relationship with Ash?" Misty shifted her eyes from Paul to May, and gave her defiant look, which clearly stated that 'I'm not gonna back down.'

Misty noticed that, May cringed at first under her defiant glare, but then returned it back in a full-fledged manner, much to Misty's chagrin.

Suddenly Paul said something which left them at a win-win end, and adding to their despair was that, they could say nothing much logical to cut that statement. "Then why don't you both girls share him?"

"I can agree to that …" Misty said in a steely voice 'But it doesn't mean I will not try to have him all to myself.' And then thought determinedly in her head.

"I don't have any problem with that either." May said voicing her agreement too.

"Then if we have an agreement here, can we move on to the topic of how exactly are we gonna achieve that break up in their picture-perfect relationship, do any of you have any ideas?" Paul said and looked at both the girls critically.

Misty knew there was no good enough ideas on that topic in her mind, hence she turned towards May and she saw her smirking mischievously.

"Well lucky for you two, I'm already ahead on that part, by the way Paul, have you kissed any girl before?" Before Paul could comprehend a retort his face turned a light shade of red, and he unknowingly shook his head in a 'NO'.

May's smirk turned into a devious one now. "Well this plan involves your first kiss too then." That statement made Misty's confusion and curiosity even more.

"What has that got to do anything with your, oh so brilliant, plan of yours?" Paul asked in a retorting but this time his embarrassed look was making a disaster with his scowl on his face, which May and surprisingly Misty herself found a little hilarious.

Both the giggled slightly before May continued, "Patience Paul, patience, wouldn't it will be spoiling the fun, if I told you both the ending of my plan before the beginning? Now without late, here's what we're gonna do…."

(Scene change)(9:45 p.m.)(Cerulean City, Cerulean City Gym, Misty's Room)

Misty was brought out of her musings when her door suddenly clicked, she looked there and saw her sister Daisy standing there, with a tray in her hand, "Misty you didn't come to dine with us so I thought, I thought, I should bring food to my little sister upstairs coz. she must be busy talking to her boyfriend which she probably maid while her Unova trip, from which she just returned, and look what I found she is still shedding tears in the memory of someone who she doesn't even is sure about that he loved her or not, come on Misty it's time to move on and …." "Don't say a word more than that, DON'T YOU DARE UTTER A WORD MORE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BURN IN THE REGRET OF DOING WHAT WE DID, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE ONE OF THE PERSONS THAT BACKSTABBED THEIR BEST FRIEND IN THAT MOST SOPHISTICATED, THAT BEST FRIEND WHO CARED FOR YOU MORE THAN THE WORLD ITSELF, THAT BEST FRIEND WHO WAS WITH YOU TO OPPOSE ANY DEITY JUST TO SAVE YOU FROM THE HARM'S WAY, THAT BEST FRIEND WHO MATTERED TO YOU MORE THN ANYTHING, THAT BEST FRIEND WHO WAS YOUR LOVE. NO YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY IN PALLET TOWN. SO SHUT UP AND STOP TRYING TO HELP ME TO MOVE ON, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON." Misty yelled at her sister and then turned around a fell on her bed crying softly. "Then tell us Misty" Misty heard someone say to her softly. She tilted her head and saw her other sister Violet sitting on her bed, she lifted her hand and stroked her head caringly. "You'd never understand …" Misty said and buried her face in the pillow. Which not only brought frown upon the face of her two beautiful sisters, Daisy and Violet, but also, her third sister, Lilly's face contorted and seethed out her frustrations and anger, and apparently she snapped, "DAMN IT MISTY YOU ALWAYS SAY THE SAME THING WHENEVER WE ASK OF YOU WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY, WE ONLY HAVE SO MUCH PATIENCE, WHY WON'T YOU TELL US, WE ARE YOUR FAMILY, WE ARE LOSSING OUR PATIENCE DAY BY DAY." Misty suddenly flipped and stood up right in front of Lilly's face, "THEN LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY, WHEN I SAY YOU WON'T UNDERTSTAND. THEN I REALLY MEAN IT COZ. YOU WERE NOT ONE OF ASH'S FRIENDS, IF YOU WERE THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE, BUT SINCE YOU ARE NOT THAT IS WHY, YOU WON'T." Misty yelled back at her sister. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes were puffy-red, due to her recent yelling and crying.

All three sisters were stunned and there was a pregnant silence for about two minutes, but then Daiy said in a cold-commanding voice, "Then you're going to a psychiatric, your appointment with Dr. Susan, is sharp at 10 in the morning." And then she started to leave her room.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Misty exclaimed.

Daisy suddenly turned towards her sister and then directed a hardened glare towards her, "You are going Misty, it is either that or you answer our questions." Misty also glared back for some time, but then she lowered her gaze, after-all it was 3 on 1, sighed heavily and thought, 'I think I should tell them after-all, and if they hate me after that and disown me, then so be it, I deserve it and worst anyway.'

"Ok I will tell you, but you may want to sit down, it will take a while …" Misty trailed off rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the bleariness, while her sisters decide to follow her advice and sat down on her bed.

"Ok when I reached Ash's house 2 days before his birthday ….." and then she told her sisters everything.

… **..**

 **So how was it? If you can, leave a review kindly. Anyway about updates they will be almost monthly, so wait for them patiently. That's all for chapter 3. Chapter 4 – The 3** **rd** **part of flashback and Dawn-side-story. Grammatical, Spelling and common blunders are wide open for harsh criticism.**

 **Farewell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a last wish!**

….

 **Greetings, my meticulous riders of imagination.**

 **First of all a very Happy New Year to you all (and I know this is pretty damn late for that but I am just wishing you all at the first chance I am getting). Aside from wishing you a HNY, I would also say sorry for so late update in IHLW, but always keep in mind when you're reading my story that I will never abandon it. This depicts the Dawn-side-story and 3** **rd** **part of the betrayal incident. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **WARNING 1: There will be serious Paul and Drew bashing, so their lovers are kindly requested to leave right now!**

 **WARNING 2: Lemons, character death, blood and violence will be there so please go for it only when you are as per the rating.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, or its characters, but the story's mine.**

…..

(Scene change)(8 a.m.)(Twinleaf Town, Berlitz residence, Front yard of the house)

A bluenette and an auburn hair-colored women were sitting on two of the four fancy white colored chairs that were surrounding the same type of a small tea-table. Both the woman are in their late 30's, but the one with blue hairs seemed only to be in her late 20's coz. of her beautiful flawless face, and her gorgeous figure. Both the women have serious contemplative expressions on their face, and are sipping tea from their cups.

"Johanna I think everything is almost ready for the Twinleaf festival but you very well know that this my first time as the president of Twinleaf Town festival, that is why I am so nervous that something would go wrong, or I would mess-up somehow and it would eventually lead me to lose my great reputation of being 'The Perfect'. You yourself know how much difficult it is so gain and maintain a reputation Johanna, so please do see the list I have prepared and feel free to give me pointers." The auburn haired lady suddenly said, abruptly dispelling the peaceful silence.

The bluenette still didn't say anything and took a small sip of tea, then she put her half-filled cup on the table elegantly, and took out a small rectangular box from her pocket. She opened it and put-on her rectangular golden-rimmed glasses. She then proceeded to take the list-pad which the auburn haired lady shifted towards her side on the table, and at the first sight sweat-dropped.

'What was this woman aiming to make? She says it is the list of things, but from the look of things this looks like a school project or something, heck I never used to put that much effect even in that.'

Johanna after that proceeded to read it and started to give pointers to the auburn haired lady, which she started to note down neatly in a point-wise manner in another list pad that came out from her fancy leather purse. After the pointers they started to chat idly which in progression brought out the topic of her daughter.

"Hey Johanna, by the way, how is Dawn now-a-days, is her errrrrr … emotional health any better now."

"Bella to tell you the truth I she is still suffering from the event that happened 6 years ago, I still clearly don't know what happened that day in Pallet Town, but what I have deduced from everything I have heard from Dawn when she's is mumbling in her sleep or her wails when she cried her heart out after one year, she made some kind of decision that day and it was the worst one, I just pray to Arceus every day that he gives my daughter at the very least one more chance at life, one chance to rectify that decision, one chance to meet him once again…" Johanna said and began to tear up a little at end.

"But Johanna don't you think maybe that boy is the reason behind her condition, maybe he did something to her that broke her heart, and maybe she despises her decision to date him….." But Bella never got to finish her statement.

"NO! Bella never ever say that about him, Arceus knows he was the most ideal boy a mother could want as a son, and a girl could dream of dating, and this is not some kind sick-over-exaggerated-praise, and believe me when I met this boy almost seven years ago, he just seemed to me just an average-pokemon-master-wanna-be but in that year's Twinleaf festival only he gave me what you can call an eye-opener. And even when I know how much you love your own son Kenny, if you had a daughter, and if you would've got news of Ash going out with your daughter, being totally aware with Ash's nature and character, you would've been the most satisfied mother of a daughter out there, and believe me when I say it is totally experience-based fact. Anyways enough about Ash and Dawn, I heard Kenny is going out with another one of the girl in their childhood group, Leona I think so how's that going….?" Johanna asked after in a voice of curiosity, totally devoid of the urgency expressed by her heart for the change of topic. 'Dawn has told me everything, even when I was disappointed in her, I don't think I need to tell others the story of what transpired that day in Pallet Town, I can't break her trust on me when she let me on her darkest secret.' Johanna thought wistfully as she amazingly put up the façade of a smile hearing her friend's ministrations about her son's (Kenny's) girlfriend.

(Scene Change)(8:30 a.m.)(Twinleaf Town, Berlitz residence, Upstairs, Dawn's Bedroom)

There the mother was internally trapped in a turmoil of her thoughts and views on how she would be able to help her daughter to overcome this horrible period of her life which has stretched too much according to her, here the same daughter was suffering from something painful and horrible which has been constantly haunting her subconscious for past six years, in form of nightmares whenever she was asleep, and which tortures her conscious mind in form of flashbacks when awake.

We see a bluenette girl of about 21 in age tossing and turning in her bed, with a scared expression on her face, and continuously chanting a name, name of her love, "Ash….. Ash….. Ash….. Ash….. Ash…..ASH!"

(Dawn's dreamscape)(Pallet Town, Professor Oak's ranch)(10:30 a.m.)

Currently Dawn see herself sitting on one of the chairs drinking a glass of Cola, while see chats happily with Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum. When Misty and May approached them.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak is having some problems in standing up from his chair, and I am afraid his spondylitis may be acting up again, he asks for your presence there I think." Misty said to Delia politely.

"OOHHHHH…., believe me when I say that old man focuses too much on his work than on his own health." Delia smiled, stood up from her chair, and started to go when she suddenly looked back at Misty and May and said, "Dear I told you to call me by my name D-E-L-I-A….." and then after a pause continued "…by the way, I know what you're doing dears, if you wanted to spend some time with your best-friend's girlfriend so badly then you should have told me so before." She gave them both a cheerful smile and left.

"Seriously that woman is nowhere near as innocent and ignorant as she seems." May said, when both Misty and May slightly shuddered, and Dawn nodded her head in agreement to their statement, as well as, in appreciation to her boyfriend's mother.

"Anyways….., so Dawn, me and Misty both here are, as Mrs. Ketchum said, dying to know about the romantic story of your and our 'super-dense' best friend Ash Ketchum, but why don't we discuss this cute story over a game of truth and dare." May said to her in her normal cheerful voice.

"Yeah I really do want to know that how did that 'I wanna be a pokemon master!' got off his tongue, and 'I love you!' took over." Misty said with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"HEY! Don't mock him like that I know he can be a little dense but when it comes to being romantic, he can say so sweet things that every maiden's heart would melt. But if it's a game you want, it's a game you get." 'Ash has told me everything there is to know about you, his relationship, and crushes, with and on respectively, you two. And I have no doubt that you love him too because I saw your faces when Ash announced that I am his girlfriend. Then why did you hurt him? I know your aim is to ask some personal questions on this game, but I do too.' Dawn thought.

"Oh then come on let's have some girl's time together." Misty said dragging her with a hold on her left wrist, while may grabbed a cola bottle and tagged along.

They entered Professor Oak's lab and after a search of about 2 minutes, for a room which was comfortable and a little secluded to play their game without any serious intrusions, they settled down for the pokeball storage room.

"Okay, here are the rules you have to take a dare in your chance after every truth and vice versa. Other than that everything else is the same …. And one more thing, I don't know what the environment is there in Hoenn or Sinnoh but there will be no erotic dares, but the question can be erotic ones, and swear on Arceus that you both will speak the truth in the case of truth and I will do the same, alright?" Misty half commanded and half asked, and both the other girls nodded slowly showing their agreement.

They all sat on the floor in a small circle and then May handed the bottle to Dawn.

"Go on, you spin it first." May said with a small smile.

Dawn nodded and did just that, and the bottle came to stop at May first.

"Okay then May truth or dare?" Misty said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Truth." May said in a confident voice.

"Alright here's the easiest question for you, who is the person you love the most in this world?" Misty asked with a scornful smile.

May just scoffed and glared at Misty in a way that it easily said, 'That is dirty.', but Misty just shrugged her glare off.

This silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by Dawn, and she rose her eyebrow at their questionable behavior, but said nothing.

May cleared her throat and said, "It is just as you said, it is the easiest one and my answer is, I love my best friend, Ash Ketchum, the most, in this world." Dawn's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Misty's smile turned sadistically cruel.

"Even more than your own boyfriend Dren?" Dawn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

May chuckled lightly, but then gave Dawn a defiant grin and said, "Yeah even more than my own 'Boy-Friend' Drew. D-R-E-W."

Dawn's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

But before May could say anything else, Misty jumped in, "Now, now Dawn this is not an interview. It's simply a game of Truth and Dare, hence only one question per truth. Now May if you would please." Misty said slightly smirking and handling the bottle to May. May also smirked slightly at Dawn, and Dawn clenched her fist. 'I know these two are up to something, but I can't back down. I have to get some answers, for my Ash.'

May spun the bottle again and this time it came to stop at Misty. "Well seems like this time it's me, Ok I take Truth."

Dawn seeing that this was her chance to clear one of the questions for which she was playing asked, "Misty, when we, Ash and I, became couple we shared every instance of our life with each other, and I know from the fact that he proposed you once to become his girlfriend, which if you are forgetting, happened after Jhoto League, just before you and him were separating ways, and from the look of regret in your eyes from now and the look you gave to Ash and me just after he announced his relationship today, I can definitely say you loved him, and you love him now, then why did you rejected him then?".

There was pregnant silence for a few minutes which May broke.

"WHAT? ASH ASKED YOU TO BECOME HIS GIRLFRIEND? BUT HOW? ASH WAS DENSE AS A ROCK WHEN I TRAVELLED WITH HIM! AND MOST OF ALL YOU REJECTED HIM? WHY?" May asked being totally taken by surprise, as she never knew that aspect of their common interest's life.

"Geez May you don't have to yell, ya know? And yes that really happened and that 'Why' is what I want to know." Dawn said rubbing her ears.

"If he told you that, then he must have told you my answer that day too right?" Misty asked Dawn in a very low voice, which was just above a whisper, but totally audible to the other two occupants of the room.

"Yeah he said that, you told him something about you guys being kids at that time and something that when you two part ways, you may find another love of their own, right. But that here doesn't answer my question." Dawn finished in a firm tone.

"You're wrong…." Misty this time said in a barely audible voice.

"What?" May and Dawn asked at the same time.

"You're wrong it was what I felt at that time, I really believed he will forget about me once I got out of the group, and I truly thought that the feelings he had or the feelings I had at that time were really merely a childhood fascination or a silly short-term attraction which will go away by time, and really, you don't see normal 11 year old children falling in love however mature beyond the years they are, do you? But when 1 year passed away and I still couldn't wash away the face of that silly, dense Ash Ketchum and he also never forgot about me from the fact I kept getting his mails and updates about his journey for that whole time I truly realized about the mistake I made that day, which I still have to make up for, I truly realized that day, that I loved Ash Ketchum wiTH ALL MY HEART AND I STILL DO." Misty finished with her loud shrill voice, panting slightly with all the stress she was enduring, eyes dancing furiously on the other two living creatures in the room, silently daring them to say anything against that, which they never did.

May was looking at her strangely, her eyes held a strange kind of emotion which Dawn couldn't comprehend. But Dawn just looked at her sympathetically, which she changed and handed over the bottle to her when she took notice that, it was enraging her even more.

Misty snatched the bottle away from her hands with a huff, and put the game on motion with a twist of her wrist.

And this time it was her turn.

Dawn cursed under her breath when she saw them smirking at her lightly.

"OK Dawn, we ask the same from you? Truth or dare?" May asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Truth." Dawn answered curtly, readying herself for any kind of question.

"Ok then Dawn, when you say truth I really hope you mean it, coz. we only want 'the truth'. So … how far you and Ash have gone in your relationship?" Misty asked with a Cheshire smile on her face.

Dawn's eyes widened a bit, then there was an unhealthy amount of redness on her face, and to make the matter worse she giggled a bit perversely, which made both other females growl unconsciously.

"*mumble ….*". She then lowered her gaze all of a sudden and said something under her breath quite inaudibly.

"What was that?" May asked barely controlling her anger and annoyance, and clenching her fists so tightly that it made the knuckles go white. Misty was now growling openly like some vile beast.

Dawn still in a little bit of daze, never picked on their obvious hints of annoyance and answered them truthfully while still maintaining her gaze on the well-furnished floor below. "My childhood-friend's family owns a hot spring resort in Sinnoh. 1 month ago when we were walking back to my home from Lily of the Valley Island, Brock said he wanted to do something in some other city, and with my boyfriend's awesome sense of direction we accidently stumbled upon her Family's resort once again, which Ash made it look like it was his plan all along to give me some time to relax, which I know was not true since I know him better than that *giggle**giggle*. When at evening I was taking a bath he walked in on me accidently, and when I teased him about being a pervert, he took something on his man-egoism and ended on joining me.*giggle**giggle**giggle*."

Suddenly Misty lunged at Dawn and took her down, with her on the ground flat. "YOU FUCKING WHORE, YOU'VE BEEN IN RELATIONSHIP WITH ASH FOR WHAT… 3 MONTHS AND YOU'RE ALREADY SO EAGER TO GET IN HIS PANTS THAT YOU FORCE HIM TO BATH WITH YOU." Misty raged with her hands on her collar and hovering over her with a demonic expression.

"HEY! Get off of me you bitch he is my boyfriend I bath with him or I have passionate sex with him it is the least of any of your concerns." Dawn said back with a grunt as she was trying her best to not get choked to death.

'Well she may be somewhat right there with how much sultry I have been with Ash someone might think I am what she called me anyway, and THANK GOD I don't have to go in detail of what we did in the hot spring all night, and I am surprised with how much I was moaning, no one caught us.'

"She is right Misty, he is NOW, as much as I hate to admit, HER boyfriend, and we have a GAME to finish here." May said as she was pulling on the orange haired devil's shoulder to pry of off the bluenette, giving a clear emphasis on words 'NOW', 'HER' & 'GAME'.

Misty somehow got the message and got off of her but both of them never ceased to glare at the bluenette, who was too happy to return the same favor.

The game started again and again this time it was …..

…..

….

Dawn.

Both of their glares turned into wicked glints as she was by default in for a dare.

May smirked and asked cockily, "If you can invite him for bath you can definitely kiss him ….. despite being blind right?" As she pulled out a blindfold all of a sudden from her pocket, which caused Dawn to gulp in return.

(Dream End)(8:45 a.m.)(Twinleaf Town, Berlitz residence, Upstairs, Dawn's Bedroom)

Azure eyes suddenly shot open with tears stinging them. Dawn saw her Mother bent over her with a worried look on her face, she sat up suddenly and hugged her mother tightly shedding pearls silently.

'Oh Arceus, please give my baby girl some happiness now, this punishment has been way too long in her life.' Johannah thought sadly as she continued to rub her daughter's back soothingly.

… **..**

 **So how was it? If you can, leave a review kindly. That's all for chapter 4. Chapter 4 – The 4** **th** ** & the last part of flashback in form of Cynthia-side-story. Grammatical, spelling and common blunders are wide open for harsh criticism. **

**Farewell.**


	5. Announcement

I have a last wish!

Hello my meticulous riders of imaginations. It is me AK. And first of all I have to apologize to all of you. It's been almost an year since I updated. I have my reasons for that but I know nothing can cut out for that. Since I know none of you people are interested in my excuses so lets get on with the story.

First of all I would Like to wish a very Happy New Year to each and everyone of you And…

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL.**

Other readers please don't mind but she is someone precious tome so I have to wish her. Please wish her from your side too. She is a cute girl so no harm in wishing her a happybirthday along with the comments right?

I am continuing the story from now and next update (i.e., a real chapter.) will be within a week I guess.

And by the way Rachel this is for and from you here onwards okay.


End file.
